boda de odio
by caritoCM
Summary: katniis es una chica obligada a un matrimonio sin amor para salvar a su familia, ¿sera que em brazos de Peeta encontrara el verdadero amor?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, mi padre murió hace diez años y por eso nos tocó mudarnos con mi tío Plutarch, mi madre pensé que era lo mejor para mi hermana y para mí; mi tío y su esposa son una personas amargadas que no tuvieron familia pero que viven criticando la forma en la que mi madre nos educa, mi mejor amigo se llama Gale, él es hijo de uno de los terratenientes de la zona a mi tío le brillan los ojos de la avaricia cada vez que lo ve, porque piensa poder hacer negocio con su padre como él lo llama, ósea casarme con él a los 17 años y que así podemos pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, a lo cual sabemos que es mentira ya que mi padre nos dejó una buena fortuna, pero al ser mujeres necesitamos de alguien que nos lo administre.

- Katniss, donde estás?- la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

- si madre ya voy- me levante de donde estaba limpiando el arco de caza de mi padre, él era el mejor cazador y me enseño esa habilidad, Gale me decía que era la más sigilosa de todos que era hasta mejor que cualquier soldado del ejército entrenado.

- hija tu tío quiere verte de inmediato, lo veo pálido y muy preocupado- dice mi madre muy preocupada también que, ahora que querrá que vendamos, alguna joya o algún otra cosa de la aldea de los vencedores, así se llama la hacienda en donde papa dejo todo nuestro capital, la cual mi tío estaba llevando a la ruina, solo necesitaba casarme con Gale y se activaría la cláusula del testamento en la que decía que yo heredaría todo, si me casaba mi tío no estaba al tanto de eso así que entre más rápido hiciera los arreglos con el padre de Gale más rápido me libraría de él, eso no se lo espera mi tío, me dirigí hasta el estudio que era de mi amado padre, ya nada era como él lo dejo el mal gusto de mi tío dominaba; toque la puerta

- adelante

- si tío me dijo mi madre que me necesitabas

- si querida, pasa por favor, te tengo malas noticias- me dijo en tono pálido muy asustada, se veía bastante nervioso, estaba segura que había vuelto a perder dinero en las apuesta de caballos- estuve en conversaciones con Sir Boggs, el padre de tu amigo Gale y al parecer no se puede llevar acabo tu compromiso matrimonial con él, al parecer la duquesa que en paz descanse prometió a su primogénito antes de morir con la hija de una gran amiga suya y cumpliendo su palabra Gale se tiene que casar con la duquesa del distrito 2 Magde Undersee- no, no podía ser mis sueños se me iban al piso, no era que estuviera enamorada de Gale pero era la mejor opción que tenía y al parecer a él no le importaba; mi tío me miro seguía muy nervioso- y eso no es lo peor, mis amigos los que nos dieron el dinero para hacer las reparaciones en las caballerizas, me lo están cobrando.

- dinero para arreglar las caballerizas, pero si se están cayendo a pedazos, tu solo te gastas el dinero, y estas llevando el patrimonio que mi padre nos dejó, en tus vicios y en las exigencias de grandeza de mi tía- no me pude aguantar.

- en vicios, mantenerte a ti y a tu madre y a tu hermana es costoso además de mantener está haciendo que no da para más, tengo que tomarme un descanso de vez en cuando y es justo que lo coja de algo que debió pertenecerme a mí también- dijo levantándose de la silla del escritorio – ahora es tu deber ayudarnos y como ya estás en edad de casarte es por eso que te he dado en forma de pago a el Duque Mellark- sonrió al decir eso al parecer, el que Gale estuviera comprometido con otra mujer, le había servido bastante porque me había vendido al amo y señor de estas tierras al hombre que le debía esa cantidad de dinero y al cual mi padre odiaba por estar enamorado en su juventud de mi madre.

- jamás primero muerta, no puedo creer que me hayas dado en matrimonio a un hombre que podría ser mi padre, no ves que le vas a dar lo que siempre quiso si me caso con él, la haciendo la aldea de los vencedores pasara a sus manos- me sorprendió que el gesto de mi tío no cambio, al parecer él estaba al tanto de la cláusula, pero me sorprendió mas lo que me dijo a continuación.

-de todos modos ya era suya, como su tutor firme un pagare por ese dinero y como no lo puedo pagar, me toca entregar en forma de pago a ti y a la hacienda por claro está algo más de dinero para poder ayudarme con los gastos de Prim y tu madre, lo que me extraña es que pienses que vas a hacer su esposa, si acaso llegaras a concubina- sonrió de una manera diabólica en donde se veía reflejado el odio que sentía por mi padre y al ser yo la más parecida a él, se desquitaba conmigo- ves y recoge tus cosas imagino que vendrán a buscarte.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a millón, tenía que huir, ir hasta donde Gale y su padre , estoy segura que ellos podrían prestarme el dinero para recuperar la haciendo y liberarme, corrí escalera arriba para poder cambiarme de ropa y cabalgar hasta la hacienda vecina, escuche la puerta- adelante- hermana, mi madre está llorando, que es lo que pasa?- Prim era mi hermanita menor por ella aguantaba todo lo que mi tío nos hacía y por ella iba a luchar para poder sacarnos de este lio.

-tranquila Prim, solo son algunos problemas, voy donde Gale para que me ayude a solucionarlos- salí ya vestida y metida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

- querida sobrina, con esa ropa vas a ir a donde tu nueva familia- la voz chillona de mi tía Enoboria llamó mi atención nunca era tan dulcemente empalaga dora conmigo- señores es ella.

- cuando dirijo la mirada hacia donde ella estaba hablando me di cuenta que había soldados con el estandarte del Distrito 12, eran súbditos del Duque- que no, no puede ser posible, me tienen que dar tiempo para poder conseguir el dinero que mis tío le debe –

- lo siento Srta. Pero nuestras órdenes son confiscar la hacienda y llevarla con nosotros-

- no, no lo hare, no me iré con ustedes- dije tratando de escapar, pero una voz me detuvo

-Srta. Everdeen pensé que usted cumplía sus promesas y su familia era de palabra- Peeta Mellark era el hijo del Duque y su sucesor, era un joven de ojos azul y muy atractivo, pero no era que me cayera muy bien, mi mejor amiga Annie, decía que era una persona amable tal vez pudiera hablar con él, y él me ayudaría.

-Sr Mellark, por favor dígale a su padre que nos dé un tiempo y yo conseguiré el dinero, podría ir a donde mi amigo Gale y el me ayuda de alguna forma para poder pagarle- me pareció ver en su rostro un atisbo de furia, pero cambio enseguida con la máscara de frialdad que yo conoció

- no puedo creer que desees ser la concubina de Hawthorne, a la esposa de un Mellark- dijo tomándome por el brazo de manera muy fuerte.

- Esposa pero, no me quiero casar con tu padre, por favor ayúdame- dijo suplicando, mientras me arrastraba al carruaje yo sabía que si llegaba hasta el seria mi fin.

- de mi padre- su risa me sorprendió era melodioso y causo en mi un sinfín de sensaciones que nunca había conocido- será mi esposa te convertirás en la Duquesa de distrito doce y una de las mujeres más ricas de panem.


	2. Chapter 2

PEETA POV

- No puedo creerlo Magde, así que el tonto de Hawthorne no quiere casarse contigo porque está enamorado de otra y quien si se puede saber- estaba lleno de ira ese tonto no iba a dejar a mi prima llorando por su amor Madre era demasiado buena y se había enamorado del hijo de la mejor amiga de mi tía, y aunque estaban destinados a casarse por un matrimonio convenido antes de que ella naciera, ella se había hecho ilusiones- ese tonto se las va a ver conmigo; padre, padre- busque a mi padre desesperadamente para ver si lo encontraba

- Dime hijo

- Como es posible que vayas a permitir que se burlen de nuestra familia de esta forma, no podemos permitirlo- estaba hecho una furia no quería admitirlo pero mi rabia no provenía solo de que Gale no se quisiera casar con mi prima, si no porque sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, la misma que baila y me amaba en los míos Katniss Everdeen, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre la he amado.

- Cálmate Peeta eso no va suceder, ya hable personalmente con Boggs Hawthorne y el me asegura que el compromiso se va a cumplir- me dijo mi padre sentándose en la butaca de madera para ver a pura sangre que se criaban en el castillo

- Si pero Magde no se merece un matrimonio sin amor, mejor haz que te paguen la ofrenda y ella podrá ser feliz con otra personal, el muy estúpido está enamorado de una de las Everdeen - tome a huracán era el caballo que mi madre me había regalado antes de volverse loca, por el desamor de papa

- No, Magde se va casar con Gale, y por lo de la hija de Effie no te preocupes eso también está solucionado- mi padre me miro con ese brillo en los ojos que indicaba que había hecho una de las suyas, a veces me preguntaba quién era el padre y quien era el hijo.

- Ahora que hiciste papa- le dije cepillando a huracán, y volteando para ver hacia las fronteras de nuestras tierra

- La compre para ti- me gire de forma rápido totalmente sorprendido de lo que mi padre de acababa de decir, él sabía que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de las concubinas, de la sirvientes que servían para satisfacer por obligación los placeres de los amos y señores de los distritos- es toda tuya, no solo ella, si no la hacienda puedes después de un tiempo arreglarla he irte a vivir solo como quieres, claro con la promesa de que cuando yo muera vengas a tomar tu lugar en el castillo.

- Padre, tu sabes que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de tratos no te voy a decir que la aldea de los vencedores no es una de las mejores haciendas de la región pero eso no quiere decir, que le vayamos a quitar las tierra esa gente, y mucho menos que vayamos a obligar a una chiquilla, a volverse una esclava.

- Lo de la hacienda era necesario o se la quitaba yo a Plutarch o la perdía en la apuesta, además ni Katniss, Ni Primrose pueden casase bien para eso es lo que van a quedar no tienen dote, y la verdad es que ya quiero nietos Peeta y esa mucha es hermosa, no me lo puedes negar- mi padre sabía perfectamente bien yo estaba enamorado de ella desde niño, lo estaba haciendo todo para darme una encerrona de padre y señor mío.

- Padre por favor debe haber otra solución- le dije suplicante.

- No Peeta, hay que quitárselas de la manos a Plutarch el odio que ese hombre siente por su difunto hermano, va hacer que esas niñas terminen un prostíbulos, estarían mejor aquí- mi padre me miro con esa expresión que decía que yo no podía hacer nada más, era eso o que la preciosa corriera esa suerte tan fea, pero lo que me dijo a continuación fue lo que más me impacto- además tenemos que ayudar a Magde con Katniss fuera del camino a Hawthorne no le quedara de otra que cumplir su promesa, así que ya hice todo lo necesario este mismo día te traes a la futura Condesa de Distrito 12 a al Castillo, hoy te casas.

Mi padre estaba loco, no era oculto para nadie que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Effie Everdeen pero casarme a mí para cumplir su sueño, claro que era el mío también, pero no así yo quería que Katniss me amara de verdad; mientras galopaba por unos de los campos de mi familia vi la familiar figura de mi peor enemigo Gale,

-Hawthorne que te trae por aquí - pregunte ese tipo me caí mal se creía muy atractivo, como me gustaría partirle la cara

- Mellark, no vine a pelear vine a presentarle mis excusas a tu prima, puesto que me voy a casar con Katniss Everdeen ya di me palabra.

Mi furia en ese momento podría hacer explotar a un volcán, mi katniss, o Dios mío que piensa él tiene más oportunidad que yo para que ella lo ame, se conocen desde niños, sus padres siempre han sido amigos pero no puede dejar que él le arruine la vida a mi prima.

- No creo Gale, no vas a romperle el corazón a mi prima, te prohíbo la entrada a nuestros dominios, guardias no dejen que este tipo pase de aquí Hawthorne, solo pisaras estas tierra el día que traigas el anillo para casarte con mi prima- le di galope a huracán y salí como un rayo de allí, iba a aceptar la propuesta de mi padre ese mismo día Katniss Everdeen sería mi esposa.

Llegue al castillo y empezó y llame a un lacayo que lavaba las cabellerizas,

- Muchacho llama al comandante Finnick, dile que se aliste y que traiga a unos hombre vamos a salir a buscar a mi nueva esposa- subi de manera muy rápida las escalinatas para llegar a el área del castillo que era de mi uso personal y el mis amigos como lo era Odair, era un gran guerrero mucho mejor que yo en el campo de batallas y sabia también como tratar a las mujeres mil veces mejor que yo.

- Que te pasa Peeta que es, eso que vamos a buscar a tu esposa, desde cuando tienes una- Finnick era un hombre alto, rubio, al igual que yo el trabajo físico se le notaba en su cuerpo con ojos verdes.

- Desde hoy padre la compro para mí, y yo la voy a ir a buscar antes de que alguien se me adelante.

- No puede ser- su risa inundo la habitación- hasta que el viejo te echo el guante, y quien es la afortunada-

- Katniss Everdeen- vi como los ojos de mi amigo resplandecían estaba conteniendo no solo un comentario mordaz, si no también la risa- vamos ya antes de Hawthorne se me adelante y Magde se quede sin matrimonio.

- Vamos amigo esa damisela es una fiera, te va llevar mucho rato domar a la fierecilla- me golpeo en la espalda, bastante fuerte, si yo no estuviera acostumbrado al trabajo fuerte me hubiese dejado sin aire.

Cabalgamos hasta la hacienda de la familia de Katniss, su padre había muerto hace diez años ya, dejando como tutor a su medio hermano Plutarch Eveerden ese hombre había acabado con todo lo que este había dejado para su familia y las malas lenguas decían que trataba a su cuñada y sus sobrinas como criadas, era adicto al juego y a la buena vida, no era la forma que quería que Katniss entrara a mi vida, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, era eso o perderla para siempre.

- Buenas sra Evedeen vengo a buscar a mi futura esposa- la sonrisa de la esposa del cretino se ilumino, pero no le iba a durar mucho- y quiero hablar con su marido antes

- Enseguida mi lord- la mujer entro presurosa a la casa gritando como loca, de pronto sale Plutarch con una gran sonrisa.

- Querido lord, a que se debe su visita, viene a buscar a su concubina- me dio ganas de tirarle los dientes ahí mismo pero no podía, era la máxima autoridad de mi distrito y no podía hacer quedar mala mi padre.

- Mi padre, me puso a tanto de su trato, ahora yo lo pongo al tanto del mío, me llevo ahora mismo a Katniss, y le doy dos días a usted y a su esposa de irse de aquí, la sra Effie recibirá mis órdenes para poner esto listo para regresar mi esposa y yo – la cara del hombre cambio de rojo a pálido casi cristalino, yo sabía que él pensaba que al casarme o al mi padre a Katniss su concubina le iba a dejar a él la hacienda pero estaba muy equivocado.

- Pero… pero mi lord como, nos va hacer eso, mi esposa y yo no tenemos a donde ir, además mi cuñada no sabe nada de administrar una hacienda

- Es ella no es la que la va administrar, cuando este cien por ciento arreglado mi esposa y yo nos vamos a venir a vivir aquí- de pronto la vi tan hermosa como siempre con una vestimenta de hombre, al verla así se me vino a la mente las veces que la espiaba a lo lejos montando con Hawthorne, y me llene de ira porque sabía que lo iba a buscar a él; pero ella no se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí, así que Finnick fue el hablo,

- La vinimos a buscar a usted Sra. Everdeen

Cuando yo hable y mire en sus ojos el miedo de perderlo todo me odie, necesitaba tranquilizarla de algún modo, pero cuando le dije que ella sería la Duquesa de distrito 12, me odie todavía más, pero todo lo hacía por ella, por Magde y hasta por mí mismo

aste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

P

KATNISS POV

No lo puedo creer, estoy sentada en un carruaje en contra de mi voluntad, al lado del hijo del enemigo de mi padre, es imposible hasta mis pensamientos se enredan de vez en cuando, esto debe ser una pesadilla y en cualquier momento me voy a despertar, me pellizcare para despertarme de este sueño, - auhss- el me mira con esos ojos azul profundo y esa sonrisa torcida que estoy segura hará desmayar a más de una

-Qué te pasa querida por que te maltrataste tampoco es un castigo casarte conmigo al contrario tendrás todo a tu disposición, oro, lujos, y un esposo que muchas chicas de tu edad quisiera- el muy engreído quien se ha creído si le dijera a Annie que el hombre por el que ha suspirado tantas veces es un engreído, se caería para atrás, me lo quede mirando fijamente tenía que aprovechar el momento él estaba mirando por la ventana del carruaje, se había subido en el después de que yo intentara tirarme del mismo para escapar cuando pasamos por las tierras del padre de Gale

-Usted me disculpara mi franqueza mi Lord, pero no soy una de las tantas damas de la corte que babea por usted, todo lo contrario aborrezco a su padre por llevar a la ruina al mío, y claro como la única manera que tienen para arrebatarnos la tierras es casándome con usted entonces me condenaran a una vida de desamor y usted mismo, mire yo me voy a casar con Gale Hawthorne y el dinero que necesiten se les será pagado, para salvar la hipoteca de la Aldea de los vencedores- vi en su mirada un atisbo de furia que fue sustituido con rapidez por una irónica sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que pronto aprendería a saber que significaba

- mi querida prometida, primero usted está comprometida conmigo en matrimonio gracias al estúpido de Tío que es su tutor y le cedió ese derecho a mi padre, segundo la Hacienda es muy rica en agua y su tierra es muy productiva y tercero no quiero, ni necesito el dinero de los Hawthorne, y menos de ese bastardo que no sabe cumplir sus promesas y no tiene honor- su voz hipnotizaba, pero cuando hablaba de esa manera tan fría y calculadora destilando el odio que sentía por Gale me asustaba- nuestro matrimonio no va a ser de conveniencia, lo vamos a consumar porque quiero un hijo, un heredero.

- jamás es repugnante, te odio Peeta Mellark y antes que dejar que me toques me suicido

- querida pero que tristeza que lo hicieras se perdería una gran belleza, pero no te preocupes- se quedó pensativo, lo que siguió a continuación me dijo fría- te propongo algo tú me odias, tu no me caes muy bien, nos casamos yo te doy el dinero necesario para arreglar la finca a cambio de un heredero, y yo te dejare en libertad cuando eso pase, yo me quedo con el niño para hacer feliz a mi padre y tu regresas a tu maravillosa tierra al lado de tu madre y hermana, con el dinero suficiente y el prestigio que te da ser la Duquesa de Mellark, eso le daría bastantes pretendientes a Prim, no te parece querida – me sonrió de una manera irónica pero vi tristeza en sus ojos

- crees que sería capaz de abandonar a un hijo mío en tus manos, no estas equivocado además de donde conoces a Primrose y porque le dices sus nombre con tal familiaridad- es su expresión apareció su sorpresa y me contesto nervioso- pues…. Prim y yo somos amigos hace tiempo, la ayude a rescatar a su cabra Lady- ahora si estaba sorprendida este señor conocía a mi hermanita y todo era cierto porque más nadie sabía de la existencia de Lady y mucho menos de que tenía nombre

- conoce a mi hermana – con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza- si me caso con usted hay la posibilidad de salvar la hacienda- pregunte si Prim era su amiga no debía de ser tan malo, ella era muy tímida si acaso salúdame a Gale y eso que lo conocíamos de toda la vida, vi esperanza en sus ojos sí que quería tener un hijo, pero porque yo, si por los sirvientes sabía que era un rompe corazones.

- te doy mi palabra Katniss un nieto para mi padre es lo que te pido, después te podrás ir, y hacer tu vida al lado de tu familia.

PEETA POV

No podía creer lo que le había propuesto, y mucho menos creer que ella había aceptado mi propuesta, con la condición de que nuestro futuro hijo pudiera vivir con ella,

- Acepto, Katniss tu solo vivirás en el castillo el tiempo suficiente para quedar embarazada, y parir a mi hijo, luego serás libre, claro que como mi esposa siempre tendrás que ser una mujer respetable; y decorosa, no quiero ser visto como un cornudo- la sola idea de pensar a Katniss en otro brazos que no fueran los míos me revolvían el estómago.

- Claro si usted promete lo mismo- solté una carcajada, y me dio más risa cuando vi si expresión llena de fuera- de que se ríe si usted pide lealtad yo también deseo lo mismo

- Yo soy hombre mujer y no puedes pedirme que me convierta en un monje, tu eres la que te quieres separar no yo, así que seré fiel mientras tu vivas en mi techo, cuando salgas del podre meter en mi cama a quien yo quiera, no discutamos más ya podremos ultimar los detalles de nuestro acuerdo, ya hemos llegado señora, una doncella la guiaran a sus aposentos para arreglarla y firmar los papeles de matrimonio- me baje del carruaje esa era mi oportunidad, tendría por lo menos 9 meses asegurados para demostrarle a Katniss que yo era el hombre de su vida.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme y refrescarme un poco, haría saber a mi padre de mis planes en cuanto regresara del viaje al que había partido con gran parte de nuestro ejército, rumbo al Capitolio, el rey Snow le tenía mucho a precio a mi padre y confía en él, además mi padre contaba con una riqueza mucha más grande que la del propio rey de Panem, me cambio muy nervioso de que al fin mis sueños se harían realidad, nunca pude imaginar que lo que estaba a punto de suceder era real; baje las escalinatas hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba el escribano y el sacerdote para realizar la firmas y así formalizar el matrimonio, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta era Finnick acompañado de una gran sonrisa que dibujaba mi rostro, él sabía que ella era la mujer de mis sueños, no nos pudimos decir nada porque enseguida se escucharon unos golpes suaves- adelante- se veía hermosa con ese vestido de mi madre, era una mujer muy bella, su rostro angelical, un cuerpo lleno de curvas justo en los lugares exactos y una cintura estrecha se veía nerviosa, me hacer que a ella- te prometo que te voy a cumplir mi palabra a ti y a tu familia no les faltara nada

- Está bien, yo cumpliré mi parte del trato- de sus hermosos ojos grises rodaron dos pequeñas lágrimas, estuve a punto de decirle que no hiciéramos nada que era libre que le devolvía la hacienda, pero en ese instante entro Megda y me acorde de que prometí que ella si sería feliz con el hombre que amaba por lo tanto tenía que quitar a Katniss del camino

- Estamos todos listo-era la voz del sacerdote asentimos y nos dirigimos a la mesa, la ceremonia pasa volando y yo solo miraba de vez en cuando a Katniss que a su vez estaba más nerviosa.

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Cuando el sacerdote dijo esas palabras que tanto había escuchado tome su delicado rostro entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso fue electrizante, sus labios eran dulces y delicados, Magde y Finnick nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que nos habían preparado una cena en nuestra habitación; tome de la mano a Katniss que después del beso estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, comimos en silencio y a la hora de consumar nuestro matrimonio cuando la vi que se acostó con un gran camisón que la cubría todo y su rostro cada vez se teñía mas de rojo, con malicia me comencé a desvestir lentamente cuando termine y solo quede en ropa interior me metí entre las sabanas he intente dormir dejando a una Katniss confundida, sonrosada de la vergüenza y mirándome.

QUERIDOS DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN LA PRIMA ACTUALIZACION.

aste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

KATNISS POV

Hace un mes que soy la esposa, de Peeta, él ha cumplido su palabra de mandar a arreglar la casa, la hacienda y los pastizales de mi padre, madre me mandó una carta donde me dice que está feliz; y que espera que yo sea feliz, porque Peeta es un gran hombre. Otra de las seguidoras de mi esposo aquí conviviendo con él me he dado cuenta que no es la persona engreída y malhumorado que mi amigo Gale y yo pensábamos que era, al contrario todos los campesinos los querían y trataba a la servidumbre como si fueran iguales, especialmente a Sae la cocinera, ella también me caía muy bien a mí, era una mujer robusta entrada en años que cocinaba como los ángeles, me recordaba el sazón de mi madre, y siempre me preguntaba que se iba hacer de cenar y de comer porque decía que yo era la única Sra. de la casa ya que el Duque no tenía esposa, esta se había suicidado ya diez años antes en la misma época que mi padre había muerto pero al parecer desde entes estaba loca, todo el mundo decía que por el desamor de su esposo ella se sumió en su propio mundo dejando a Peeta solo a los 5 años; otra cosa que me conto Sae fue que el Duque estaba muy preocupado por Peeta ya que no se había casado y no tenía descendía todavía, es por esto que su matrimonio conmigo era tan bienvenido, hasta el Duque que ya había llegado de un viaje largo era buena gente y me trataba muy bien, la verdad es que mis inseguridades y odios con por los estaba olvidando, la verdad no entendía porque mi padre lo odiaba tanto.

Lo que si estaba en decline era mi vida marital, al igual que mi noche de bodas Peeta llegaba tarde tomaba un baño y se acostaba sin tocarme un pelo, o hablarme algo, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso como pensaba el que íbamos a cumplir con nuestro trato si él no me tocaba, había noches que llegaba muy tarde, yo me hacia la dormida pero aun así ni siguiera hacia el intento de tocarme, corrían rumores por ahí de que él iba hasta la casa de una cortesana de mi edad Delly Cartwright, una mujer que se había casado con un Márquez muy viejo que la había dejado llena de deudas y ella había tomado la decisión de tener ese trabajo para pagarlas, yo no era tonta yo sabía lo que hacía Peeta con ella, mi madre me había instruido en los compromisos que tiene una esposa para con su esposo, pero lo que más me preocupaba era que cada noche que él llegaba tarde sentía un dolor en el estómago de pensar que el pudiera estar con ella.

Ese día en la cena tampoco llego pero, me sentí acompañada por Madge que había dejado de ser grosera y petulante conmigo, se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga, Finnick Odair el comandante del ejército del distrito y gran amigo de Peeta y por el Duque, este último me había permitido tomar vino y como yo nunca lo había tomado creo que tenía la cabeza en otro lugar y mi lengua más activa que de costumbre, subí hasta los aposentos que compartía con Peeta y me desvestí, me coloque mi bata blanca hasta los tobillos y me senté cepillarme mi largo cabello marrón, sumida en mis pensamientos, de pronto escuche las puertas de la habitación abrirse, entro Peeta.

- Oh, disculpa Katniss solo venía a cambiarme y a asearme un poco voy a salir- sentía como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo por la rabia de esta fuera otra noche donde mi esposo pasaría en el lecho de su amante, no sé si fue el vino lo que hizo que mi lengua se moviera.

- De nuevo esposo te vas con tu amante, no sé cómo quieres que cumpla con mi parte del trato si no me tocas Peeta, entiende que quiero que esto acabe lo más pronto posible, y regresar a mi hogar con mi madre y mi hermana- al momento de decir todo esto quise morderme la lengua, y más cuando vi que volteo en sus ojos se veía el furor de la rabia

- Cumplir con tu parte querida, está bien si esto es un sacrificio que estas dispuesta a aceptar hagámoslo- de pronto frente a mis ojos se empezó a quitar la camisola, luego le siguió el pantalón, quedando solo en ropa interior, vi su masculinidad, Katniss había visto bañarse antes a los campesinos en el rio, pero se alejaba cuando estaban a punto de quitarse todas las ropas, sin embargo no podía apartar la vista de la impresionante protuberancia de Peeta,

- Acuéstate en la cama Katniss- no lo podía creer, trate de decir algo pero no pude, solamente hice lo que él me pidió- así que quieres cumplir con tu parte estaba bien, el metió sus manos por debajo de mi bata, y solo el contacto hizo que diera un respingo estaba asustada pero no podía negar que al mismo tiempo encantada de ver a Peeta desnudo, tenía un abdomen marcado, por el ejercicio de la labores del campo unos hombros anchos, unas piernas hermosas y bien torneadas pero lo que más me atraía era su miembro era grande y solo me imaginaba como entraría eso dentro de mí, me iba a dolor mucho, ya yo había escuchado a una que otra criada casquivana de que la primera vez no era muy placentera, sé que en mi rostro se reflejó el miedo porque Peeta, detuvo sus manos en mi vientre plano- estas segura Katniss de querer cumplir como esposa, yo no te estoy obligando- en ese momento vi de nuevo al Peeta de hace un mes, el hombre y tierno y amable, que a todo el mundo caía bien, pero recordé porque quería retirarse rápido para ir donde Delly y mi sangre hirvió

- Si hazlo rápido, quiero que este trance pase- me lamente decir eso y también lo lamente por la cara de odio y dolor que vi en Peeta, sus manos siguieron subiendo y bajando hasta que llegaron hasta mis entrepiernas cuando llego ahí y lo vi a los ojos se veía la lujuria y el deseo, como a mi yo también estaba deseando eso, pero no quería pensar solo sentir, Peeta ciño su talle y le saco la camisola por la cabeza, me dio vergüenza he intento taparme con las manos, pero me detuve- no lo hagas eres bellísima Katniss- con sus manos acaricio mis senos y toco con los pulgares mis pezones, se me olvido todo en ese mismo instante y quería más, solo estábamos Peeta y yo en ese lugar, no había odios, no había problemas no había nada, me atreví a alzar una mano y ponerla en el pecho de Peeta, era suave y muy caliente, sentí que gimió a mi contando, el acacho la cabeza y empezó a succionar mi pezones, sentí que mi mundo se congelaba en ese instante, no entendía porque decían que la primera vez no se sentía nada al contrario, yo tenía un ejercicio de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Peeta contuvo la respiración maravillándose con mi cuerpo, se acomodó en el borde del lecho y empezó a masajear mis piernas era maravillosa la sensación, no sé porque pero sentí que me humedecí en mi triangulo quería que Peeta me tocara ahí, contuve mi respiración cuando sentí los dedos de Peeta ahí, abrió entre los pliegues de mis carnes y me toco, en ese momento sentí un sin número de sensaciones, estaba hilarante de placer, sin dejar de tocarme se acercó hasta mis labios y me dijo- Katniss estas segura de esto- No podía creer que el quisiera para, no sé si era el vino de la cena pero asentí con la cabeza, no entendía como podía detenerse en ese momento, sentí su boca contra la mía ese era el primer beso que me daban, su aliento era cálido y fresco, se separó de mi un poco- sabes a vino- volvió de nuevo a juguetear con mi boca, lengua se movió con pericia, se deshizo de su ropa interior y pude ver bien su miembro excitado, volví a pensar en que me dolería, al parecer él se dio cuenta porque me dijo- cálmate te va a doler un poco pero después pasara- se acomodó entre mis piernas y volvió a masajearme en mi pubis, creí estar preparada, pero cuando Peeta entro en mí, le clave las uñas en su espalda- cálmate Katniss ya pasara y te hare olvidar este dolor- el seco con sus manos las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas y me empezó a besar y acariciar los senos, eso empezó otra vez encender mi libido hasta el mundo que fui yo la que moví las caderas para sentirlo dentro de mí, pero Peeta se retiró de mí, lo agarre por el brazo de forma suplicante no quería que me dejara así, vi en su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa que me embruja últimamente- no te preocupes preciosa no me voy a ir- me había llamado preciosa eso me hizo elevarme más en la nubes, lentamente y con cuidado regreso a mi empezó con embestidas lentas que me hicieron llegar hasta la locura, de pronto de mis labios salió- más rápido Peeta por favor- eso hizo que el me embistiera más rápido, hasta llevarme a la cumbre deliciosa y placentera, sentí que él también se vino por el gemido fuerte que soltó, el salió muy lentamente, se acercó a un cuenco de agua y con un lienzo, me limpio entre mis piernas era una sensación que me hacía ver las estrellas, apago las velas y se acostó a mi lado sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, abrazo por la cintura y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, como hacía tiempo no me pasaba sin pesadillas de perder la hacienda, ni de tío hostigándonos

aste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

PEETA POV

No lo puedo creer, entre mis brazos la mujer más hermosa del mundo, se ve tan angelical dormida cuando recuerdo como fue nuestra noche anterior me excito de nuevo, mi niña mi preciosa es mía, oh Dios mío no me lo puedo creer es un sueño hecho realidad, pero no podía olvidar lo que me había dicho antes.

**FLASHBACK**

De nuevo esposo te vas con tu amante, no sé cómo quieres que cumpla con mi parte del trato si no me tocas Peeta, entiende que quiero que esto acabe lo más pronto posible, y regresar a mi hogar con mi madre y mi hermana- al momento de decir todo esto quise morderme la lengua, y más cuando vi que volteo en sus ojos se veía el furor de la rabia.

**Fin del flashback.**

Todo para ella era un error había tratado por un mes completo, de que ella se enamorara de mi por lo que soy, pero cada noche que regresaba, ella estaba dormida y si intentaba tocarla se alejaba, como si mi contacto la quemara, de pronto vi que se movía, y me sonrió

- Buenos días- se levantó apenada y sonrosada

- Buenos días Katniss voy a ir a trabajar nos veremos en la noche- le dije de forma fría, no quería que me volviera a lastimar mi amor por ella crecía cada vez mas

- Peeta yo…..- estaba seguro que lo que iba a decir era que no volvería a pasar, la verdad es que quería que pasara de nuevo a toda costa, no me importa si nada mas era mientras cumplía con su parte como ella decía, además ella no iba a poder separarme del hijo que posiblemente tendríamos de todos modos que estar juntos, aun así mi orgullo me hizo decir

- Espero Katniss que te toque volver a pasar por esto, espero que hayas quedado embarazada, pero para asegurarnos dormiremos juntos hasta que eso suceda, después te dejaremos en paz.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo, algo que me hizo enfurecer todavía más- No me volverás a tocar en tu miserable vida, Gale tenía razón con respecto a ti te odio Peeta Mellark – en ese momento se levantó, mostrando todo su escultural cuerpo, y se veía tan hermosa enojada, me acerque a ella y la tome por su cintura.

- Claro que te volveré a tocar, pero sabes cuándo te hare el amor cuando tú me lo pidas y ruegues por él, sé que te hago sentir Katniss- empezó a besarla y a acariciarla pero esta vez yo no iba a poder la cabeza, así que saboree sus labios un poco más y la solté, sabía lo que yo le hacía a las mujeres había tenido muchas en mi lecho, pero ninguna como ella su inocencia, el haber sido el primero me llenaba de orgullo, ni siguiera Gale, era yo Peeta el dueño de esa mujer. Oh m i Dios vivir a su lado sin que me amara iba a ser un infierno.

- He sido informado que mañana vendrán tu familia y la familia de Hawthorne para el compromiso de Gale y Magde.

- Veré a mi familia y amigos- vi ese brillo en sus ojos que yo tanto anhelaba que fuera para mi

- Espero que te sepas comportar como la señora de la casa y no te vayas a tirar en los brazos de tu amigo , ahora eres mi esposa Katniss y me debes respeto- dije de manera fría y arrogante

- Respeto Peeta tú me exiges respeto a mí, tu que todas las noches te revuelcas en el lecho de tu amante- eso me sorprendió por un momento creí sentir en su voz celos, pero no, no creo.

- Celos Katniss, pues ya que tu mi señora me repudia en la cama me toca buscar otro lecho, y otro cuerpo que me acompañe- sentí la bofetada en mi rostro, sabía que la merecía pero sus palabras fueron más hirientes que las mías.

- Así que pides fidelidad, pero yo no obtengo lo mismo, entonces no estés tan seguro que yo también te la de querido esposo- vi el dolor en su rostro por el agarre de mis manos en sus delicadas muñecas

- No te olvides Katniss que este matrimonio no es de verdad simplemente porque tu no quieres, así que tú eres la que pierdes nunca te va a tocar un hombre que no sea yo; ahora vístete y te veo abajo con tu mejor cara para que dispongas como la señora que eres de la cena de hoy, te espero abajo.

KATNISS POV

No podía creerlo, lo mejor que me había pasado se había derrumbado en un solo momento, estaba enamorada de Peeta pero lo único que él deseaba de mi era su precioso heredero, mis lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos; las limpie con manos temblorosas, y me dispuse a bañarme y a limpiarme como había dicho Peeta hoy Magde me necesitaba y mi amigo Gale también, sabia por lo que había contado Magde que ella y mi amigo se estaban llevando muy bien, es mas ya hasta se habían dado su primer beso, que bueno que por lo menos su amigo se casara por amor eso le alegraba de gran manera.

Cuando estaba lista bajo la escalera y se encontró con la mejor sorpresa de todas

- Annie, Madre, Prim- a todas las beses y se veían bien y felices- que alegría que este aquí, Thom lleva las señoras a sus aposentos para que se hacen

- Oh hermana que felicidad verte de nuevo te hemos extrañado mucho, solo vemos a Peeta por la casa- el que Peeta vaya a visitar a mi familia me extraña mucho, pero la felicidad de ver de nuevo a mis seres queridos hace que se me olvide

- Déjala Prim no ves que tu hermana ahora es una mujer casada y debe atender a su marido y a su casa- mi madre dice esto estando muy orgullosa de que yo me hubiese casado con Peeta como si algo hubiese cambiado desde el día que sali de casa.

Desde afuera del castillo se escucharon voces, las cuales identifique muy fácil

- Annie, Madre, Primrose, les presento a el Coronel Finnick Odair, y a mi suegro Haymitch Mellark

- Miladys es todo un honor que este mi casa- con su mayor encanto mi suegro bese la mano de Prim, Annie y por último el de mi madre veo como ella se sonroja.

- Señoras- la voz de mi esposo se escucha detrás de mí, me volteo para verle, es simplemente encantador con esos ojos azules brillantes y bailan como nunca los había visto, Primrose lo abraza lo mismo que Annie como si fueran grandes amigos, algo aquí no cuadra.

- Se nos dispensan las acompañare a sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar- tenía que alejarlas de ellos para preguntarles porque tenían tanta familiaridad de con mi esposo, y a mi madre especialmente porque ese leve sonrojo cuando mi suegro la saludo, subimos por las escalinatas hasta la parte del castillo que era ocupada por Peeta y por mí, cuando las instale en una suite cercana a la mía, les dije que las esperaría en el saloncito, una por una fue llegando y Matilde una de las chicas de la servidumbre dejo un juego de té en la mesita.

- Ahora si señoras se puede saber de dónde conocen con tanta familiaridad ustedes a los hombre que comparten mi mesa todos los días.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

KATNISS POV

- ¡que Peeta va a la hacienda desde que nos casamos, y que a veces se queda hasta tarde- no lo puedo creer y yo que pensaba que se iba para donde su amante, Peeta no era la persona que yo me imaginada, estaba bastante equivocada al parecer- eso es imposible él es un hombre déspota y ególatra que solo piensa en sí mismo.

- Pues estas muy equivocada, mi querido cuñado es un hombre muy atento.

- Yo creo, que a quien tú describes es a su amigo Finnick- dijo Annie con desprecio- además tu marido te ama amiga

- Que Peeta me ama- mi risa ocultaba la ilusión que esa frase me hacía- no lo puedo creer a ustedes también, las ha engañado con su sonrisa, sus profundos ojos azules y sus formas de caballero, aquí hasta Sae la vieja cocinera babea por él.

- Hija pero si tu esposo, es un gran hombre, el que tu tío haya cometido tantos errores y se jugara prácticamente todo nuestra fortuna es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar amor- dijo mi madre acariciándome el cabello como cuando era niña.

- ¡no! Madre tú también no- todas me miraban con cara de risa e ironía, con que así estaban las cosas, pues ahora me tocaba a mí atacar.

- Además madre tu porque te sonrojaste cuando Haymitch tan caballerosamente te saludo, oh tu Annie, porque hablas tan mal de Finnick si ni siguiera lo conoces, es el hombre más educado y erudito que he conocido- excluyendo a mi esposo claro está pero eso no lo iba a reconocer delante de ellas- sabes deberías de ir tanteando el terreno con para ver si lo enamoras y te propone matrimonio- las mire fijamente y las dos tenían sus mejillas teñidas de rojo no iban a necesitar ninguna clase de rubor para la cena el que tenían natural les duraría hasta ese momento; cuando me dirigí a Prim, ella ataco primero

- No conmigo no vas a poder hermana mayor- me dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba el triunfo que tenía sobre mí.

- - claro que si estoy muy enojada contigo, Peeta me dijo que hablabas con él a menudo desde hace tiempo nunca me lo dijiste la señale con el dedo, -ella encogiéndose de hombros sin prestarle importancia- mejor me voy a disponer que todo esté listo para la cena de compromiso de Gale y Madge- Salí de la habitación y no me di cuenta en que momento salió Prim detrás de mi

- Katniss espera- me voltee para ver qué era lo que quería mi hermanita- no te duele ver que Gale se vaya a casar con otra.

- Que dices Prim, no claro que no me encanta que allá encontrado una mujer tan buena en su camino, Magde set será una buena esposa y madre- le dije regalándole una sonrisa sincera

- Qué bueno hermana, pensé que estarías celosas, por favor no le hagas daño a Peeta, él te ama

- O por favor Primrose déjate ya de eso, el no siente nada por mi soy yo la que cada vez me enamoro más de el- no sé cómo fue que salieron esas palabras de mi boca pero me di cuenta cuando vi a mi hermana saltando de la alegría

- Yo sabía que eran el uno para el otro, yo lo sabia

- Déjate de tonterías, Peeta no me ama, está enamorado de Delly su amante, pero como ella es una cortesana no se podía casar con ella- le dije a punto de llorar- mejor dejamos este asunto así voy a disponer la cena- Salí de la casi corriendo del castillo el recordarme constantemente que Peeta no me quería, eran como puñaladas, en el corazón, baje la escalinatas, hasta donde se encontraba el comedor

- Pequeña es ya que te olvidaste de tu amigo que ni un saludo le das- al escuchar la voz de mi amigo de toda la vida mis tristezas me abandonaron me gire y ahí estaba Gale abrazando a Magde de la cintura los dos con unas enormes sonrisas

- Gale que alegría que este aquí, no sabes cómo te he extrañado, me permite tu prometida darte un gran abrazo-le dije a Magde con una sonrisa picara

- Claro que sí pero solo un minuto, mientras voy a buscar a mi tío para infórmale que Gale y su padre ya están aquí- diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejándome a sallos con Gale le di un gran abrazo que fue interrumpido por la voz de mi mirado

- Katniss no podrías mostrar un poco de respeto por lo menos a Magde que te ha tomado tanto cariño.

Tanto Gale como yo nos giramos, hacia donde provenía la voz enojada de Peeta y nos encontramos a un Finnick mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados y un Peeta que destilaba odio y furia por los ojos.

- Mira Mellark no te voy a permitir que pongas en duda el honor de tu esposa- dijo Gale de manera arrogante y desafiante también.

- Yo soy el que no te va a permitir tocarla, o si siguiera mirarla el tiempo que este aquí- comenzó a enojarme mucho y empezó a aplaudir- que pelea de gallos tan conmovedora, mejor el dejo voy a alistar la cena. Me gire y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina

- Señora, espere un momento- al escuchar la voz de Peeta apresure el paso- Katniss me arrepiento de haberte propuesto casarte conmigo, creo que cometimos un error- eso me dolió pero enmascare mi dolor en una perfecta y fría fachada y me voltee.

- Que lastima querido esposo que en este país todavía no hayan abalado el divorcio, con tu permiso sigo mi camino.

Peeta pov

No lo puedo creer Katniss abrazada a Gale en nuestra casa, cuando no hacia ni tres horas había estado en mi cama, y para colmo el estúpido de Gale me había dicho que yo la estaba ofendiendo

- Ya cálmate Peeta, como puedes decirle a Katniss que fue un error casarse, así la quieres conquistar- sabía que mi amigo tenia razón pero la rabia y los celos no me dejaban pensar bien.

- Mi orgullo fue el que hablo en ese momento cada vez veo más difícil que ella y yo podamos ser felices- le dije sentándome en uno de los sillones de cuero de la biblioteca y pasándome por la cabeza las manos.

- Amigo si tú crees que tu vida matrimonial va hacer un infierno, podrías pedir la anulación al fin y al cabo ustedes no lo han consumado- cuando Finnick mío que abrí los ojos como platos, se echó a reír- no lo puedo creer no que te odiaba

- Si me odia pero nos que paso anoche una cosa llevo a la otra pero esta mañana todo fue un caos y una pelea.

- Estoy seguro que tú lo iniciaste, a lo mejor está embarazada, amigo tienes que hacer algo para reconciliarte con Katniss

- No creo que lo este, muy pocas veces eso pasa, no me preocupare por eso, mejor vámonos a listar para cena de esta noche, no puedo creer que Magde se quiera casar con ese idiota- las carcajadas de Finnick llegaban hasta la puerta de mis aposentos estaba lleno de ira, cuando entre estaba Katniss tratando de ajustarse ella sola un corsé.

- Te ayudo- vi que sobresalto, estaba toda sonrosada verla así me encantaba era tan bella

- Por favor

La ayude a ajustarse bien el corsé y me gire a buscar mis cosas, cuando me senté un una silla del mobiliaria de alcoba me sorprendió que se arrodilló ante mí y me ayudo a quitarme las botas, cuando termino de hacerlo y se estaba levantando la tome por las manos.

-Katniss lo siento, sé que no me estoy comportando como me criaron si no como un bastardo, si quieres olvidemos todo, no tienes que tener un hijo conmigo puedes regresar a la hacienda, ser feliz yo te seguiré manteniendo a ti y a tu familia- llevo mi mano hasta su mejilla y me beso

- no soy yo quien debo disculparme contigo, has sido muy amable con mi familia y conmigo y yo lo único que he hecho es tratarte con desprecio- me volvió a besar de nuevo

- si hubiese sabido, que me ibas a dar un beso cuando te enterabas que visitaba a tu familia te lo hubiese dicho desde antes- su risa era melodiosa y angelical, ya la había escuchado antes cuando jugaba con los niños del castillo y les enseñaba a escribir.

- bajemos nos están esperando esta noche hablaremos mejor- me dijo y me volvió a acariciar el rostro, pero que la había hecho cambiar, no lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar, definitivamente mi día se está arreglando cada vez más.

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

Madge me había dicho que tanto hostilidad de Peeta para con Gale era porque, mi marido le tenía celos a mi mejor amigo, yo sabía que él y yo teníamos intenciones de casarnos pero muchas personas sabían que era porque había sido amigos toda la vida y no por en alguno de los dos hubiesen sentimientos por el otro, si hubiese sido así Gale no se estuviera enamorando tan rápido de Madge, cuando subí a mi habitación y tenía problemas con el corsé, Peeta se ofreció a hacerlo lo sentí tan cálido, también sus dedos rozando mi piel, me transportaban a lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, habíamos quedado en hablar más tarde en la noche y sonaba prometedor, lo iba a intentar iba a hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que mi matrimonio fuera feliz como el de mis padre, con esa intención estuve toda la cena, el ambiente era agradable, todos reían y compartía tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi madre sonreír desde que mi padre murió; Finnick hacia rabiar a mi amiga Annie con sus comentarios Peeta que estaba sentando al frente mío, intervenía para que la cena no terminara en un campo de batalla, todos estaban ahí los padres de Madge y ella, Boggs y Gale, mi madre, hermana y mi mejor amiga, Haymich todos estaba durante la cena se habló y se acordó que el matrimonio seria dentro de un mes, la madre de Madge estuvo muy triste al recordar a su amiga y todo se quedó en silencio, por eso para romper un poco la tristeza me levante y los invite a un café para concluir la cena todos pasaron al salón y yo me levante para servir todo.

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura y su aliento en mi nuca, me deje llevar por la caricia.

- Lo has hecho como todo una gran anfitriona- me hizo voltearme para quedarnos cara a cara- me das permiso para besarte- asentí y cuando sentí los dulce labios de Peeta sobre los míos fue como si lo imposible estuviera a mi alcance, fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo de voz, era Gale

- Puedo interrumpir a los tortolitos, Katniss nos podría decir a donde mi padre y yo vamos a descansar, la mañana fue algo dura- me solté del abrazo de mi marido pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que su expresión cambio, no quería que volviera a enojarse conmigo hace que hice algo sorprendente

- Claro Gale si mi marido me da permiso de retirarme- me gire sobre mis pies y lo quede mirando vi su cara de asombro ante mi respuesta y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Claro que si querida, tu eres la señora de la casa, te esperare en el salón con los demás, Gale acompáñame mientras Katniss organiza todo y después yo te llevare a donde ella disponga

- Al parecer no me vas a dejar un rato a solas con mi amiga- dijo Gale con esa ironía que lo caracterizaba, le abrí los ojos para que no se metiera por ese camino sentí tensarse a Peeta otra vez y la verdad es que el día había sido maravilloso y no quería que se dañara

- Ahora es mi esposa Gale, tú vas a tener la tuya y no vas a dejar que yo la abrace a pesar que es mi prima- tomo mi mano y la beso- ve querida te esperamos en el salón.

Gale se volteo y cuando Peeta me iba a dejar sola no soltó su agarre y lo hice girarse a mí

- No pelees con Gale, él es solo mi amigo-el me sonrió pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos

- No te preocupes querida, me aguantare por ti y por Madge- su respuesta me lleno de alivio así que me empine ya que él era algo más alto que yo y le di un beso en la boca, baje mi vista sonrojada por el atrevimiento de lo que acababa de hacer, el tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me volvió a besar, vi anhelo en su mirada y estaba segura que en el mío también lo había, anhelo de que todo estuviera bien, entre nosotros. Y estaba segura que a la primera oportunidad iba a matar a Gale.

PEETAPOV

Tenía ganas de golpear a Gale pero no lo iba a hacer está cansado de sus comentarios dándome a entender que él conocía a Katniss mucho mejor que yo, que quiera, que le gustaba, pero solo por el beso de Katniss, el que me había dado en el comedor por eso lo aguantaría todo, nuestra relación estaba pendiendo de un hilo y no quería dañarlo todo, cuando todos empezamos a retirarnos Katniss me dijo que acompañare a Gale y a su padre al ala norte del castillo, me dirigí con ellos hasta sus habitaciones y por el camino solo hable con lord Hawthorne y evite la mirada de Gale estaba seguro que si volví a hacer una insinuación más sobre Katniss le iba a romper toda la boca.

Los deje instalados y me dirigí a mis aposentos, estaba tan metido en mis celos y en mis pensamientos que cuando llegue a la alcoba y vi a Katniss ya esperándome caí en cuenta que teníamos una conversación pendiente, me senté en una silla para empezar a ponerme cómodo para dormir cuando me iba a empezar a quitar las botas vi que ella se arrodillo y lo hizo ella, me quede viéndola como lo hacia esa mujer me tenía embobado, definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando termino me miro tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, se veía tan bella así

-Peeta yo…- le puse un dedo sobre sus labios no quería que hablara no quería que me lastimara solo quería que me besara, yo iba a recibir lo que me ofreciera si solo me iba a querer mientras quedaba embarazada así lo aceptaba, tenía todo ese tiempo para tratar de convencerla de que yo era el hombre indicado para ella.

- no digas nada Katniss, solo ven- la empecé a besar, por todo el rostro y ella se dejó, mis manos empezaron a subirle, el camisón hasta la cintura para yo poder tocar su suave y tersa piel, o Dios como amaba a esta mujer, ella se dejó acariciar pero yo quería que ella supiera que era yo el que la tocaba, el que hacía que se sonrojara con mis besos, el que se hacía que se estremeciera con mis caricias, le quite el camisón con la cabeza y la deje desnuda ante mis ojos Katniss era una mujer perfecta ella intento apagar las velas de la habitación pero yo me coloque a su espalda y se lo impedí.

- no quiero verte- le dije y empecé a acariciar sus pechos, sentí como sus pezones se endurecían ante mi contacto, le escuche un pequeño gemido, eso hizo que me excitara más así que la pegue más a mí, para que sintiera mi erección,- Katniss me vuelves loco eres muy bella- la gire para verla y vi su rostro sonrosado- a que le tienes pena a mi

- es que mi madre siempre me dijo que se debía apagar la velas al momento de estar juntos marido y mujer- mi risa hizo que bajara más la cabeza y la enterrara en mi cuello

- porque te voy a ocultar en la oscuridad, si eres perfecta- empecé a besarla de nuevo y esta vez ella me correspondió abriendo la boca para dejarme saborearla más adentro, la acosté en la cama y me termine de desvestir me encantaba que ella abriera sus ojos cada vez que yo me desnudaba, era exquisito verla mirarme de esa manera tan descarada tan impropio de ella, me acostó encima de ella y empecé a besarla de nuevo, su rostro sus pechos llenos, su cintura delgada y su vientre plano, empecé a bajar hasta donde se encontraba su lugar más excitante para mí, su pubis, pero su mano me detuvo

- que vas a hacer- me miro asustada y roja por la excitación que mis besos le habían hecho sentir

- besarte en tu pubis- le dije deslizando un dedo dentro de sus carne, al hacerlo me di cuenta que ya estaba toda húmeda, no iba a permitir que por su pudor no me dejara sentir su sabor.

- Peeta pero eso es indecente- volví a soltar una carcajada y vi que se iba a empezar a enojar y yo no iba a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque ella se enojara conmigo

- disculpa Katniss, no me volveré a reír pero déjame hacerlo te va gustar, confías en mi- asintió, por lo menos tenía eso a mi favor de la confianza nace el amor

- volví mi cabeza hasta esa parte de su anatomía que tanto deseaba probar y empecé a acariciarla, entre más la besaba sentía que ella se estremecía y yo me ponía cada vez más duro, pero quería que ella dijera mi nombre deseaba que reconociera que yo era el que estaba con ella y no otro hombre.

- Peeta por favor- alce mi cara de su clítoris y la mire

- por favor que Katniss- me sorprendió lo que me pidió

- quiero que entre – o fue lo más dulce que escuche de sus labios, me coloque sobre con la rodilla abrí sus piernas para poder colocarme dentro y al penetre sentir su espacio caliente era como estar en la gloria, la vi mover sus caderas incitándome a continuar y en ese instante me pedí en el placer empecé a penetrarla lentamente, cada vez mis embestidas eran más fuertes la sentí llegar primero a ella y solo unos segundos después llegue yo, me desvanecí encima solo unos segundos cuando alce la cabeza para separarme no me dejo con sus piernas me aprisiono- le dije con una sonrisa pícara- te has vuelto toda una glotona- vi en sus ojos la vergüenza que mis palabras le decían he instantáneamente me soltó, me lamente por tener una lengua tan suelta, debía acostumbrarme a que Katniss no era como las otras con las que había compartido lecho, Katniss era una dama, con ella las cosas tenían que ser poco a poco, me levante apague las luces y mi acosté a su lado la atraje hacia mí con mi brazo he hice que su cabeza descansara sobre mi pecho.

- discúlpame Katniss soy un tonto- mi corazón se encogió cuando me dijo

- sientes el haber hecho el amor conmigo- me dijo alzando la cabeza de mi pecho, no podía verla pero si sentía en su voz su tristeza.

- no claro que no, hacer el amor contigo es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, me disculpo por mi comentario soy un tonto.

- no te disculpes eso no importa- me dio un beso corto en los labios y se volvió a acomodar en mi pecho, que mi preciosa estuviera así conmigo era un sueño hecho realidad, como le agradecía a la vida que el tonto de su tío hubiese perdido todo en las cartas, la amaba he iba a luchar por ella, con esos pensamientos me sumí en un agradable sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss pov

Solo faltaban tres días para el matrimonio de Madge y Gale, y desde ese tiempo, Peeta y yo habíamos tenido una especie de acuerdo, de no hostilidad entre nosotros, la verdad la pasaba muy bien con él estaba enamorada completamente todas las noches, estábamos juntos, mi amor por él se me salía del corazón. Todas las mañana salía con Peeta a caballo y paseábamos por una hora, después yo disponía el almuerzo mientras Peeta y Finnick trabajaban entre el castillo y la hacienda de mi padre, que ahora era mía porque Peeta la había puesto a mi nombre, poco a poco me había dado cuenta el porqué mi madre, hermana y mejor amiga estaban loca por él, era tan dulce y tierno y Prim y Annie se aprovechaban de eso y el les cumplía cualquier capricho que ellas desearan, Madge estaba algo molesta por los preparativos, habían decidido tan una fiesta en el castillo y yo la estaba ayudando en todo lo que podía pero últimamente me cansaba demasiado rápido y me sentía muy enferma, Finnick y Annie tenían roces contantemente, mi hermana y amiga se habían quedado en el castillo y mi madre se había devuelto a la hacienda con unos empleados de la total confianza del Duque Haymich, porque se estaban realizando reparaciones en esta y ella no quería dejarla sola.

Precisamente esa mañana no había querido salir a cabalgar con Peeta por que me sentía realmente mareada, baje a disponer el desayuno y huevos revueltos, bacón, tocino, frutas picadas, jugos de naranja y tangelo * y algo de leche recién ordeñada, comenzó a disponer la mesa y me sentí realmente mareada Salí por la cocina del serbio ahí en el traspatio del castillo devolví todo lo que no había comido, Sae me había dicho con preocupación que estaba perdiendo peso, que tenía que comer y me miraba suspicaz

- Niña apenas venga tu madre para el matrimonio de la señorita Magde deberías decirle los síntomas que tienes- me dijo colocando una cabeza fría en mi cabeza, me había sentado en una de las silla de la cocina ya que no quería que Peeta se preocupara por mi

- No creo que sea gran cosa Sae solo es que me he sentido un poco cansada estos días, es por todo lo del matrimonio quiero que quede perfecto es la felicidad de mi mejor amigo.

- Está bien señora pero cuando su madre venga no se olvide decirle como se ha sentido últimamente.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hasta mis quehaceres, la verdad era que no estaba comiendo nada, pero no quería tampoco preocupara Peeta estaba tan bien. Así transcurrieron los días ya solo faltaba un día para el matrimonio de Madge con mi amigo ese día llegaban los padres de Magde y el propio Gale y Boggs, tenía que tener todo listo para los invitados, mi madre llegaría mañana porque había tenido inconvenientes con algo en la hacienda, ninguno de los hombres de la casa habían querido decir que era lo que pasaba, me levante temprano como todos los días y me fui directo a la letrina a devolver toda la cena de anoche, por todo los medios intentaba levantarme después de Peeta para que no se diera cuenta, el día transcurrió muy agitado, Magde está muy nerviosa y se coloco mas cuando los Hawthorne llegaron, con Annie la convencimos que se fuera acostar, después del almuerzo todas nos fuimos a terminar de llenar unas bolsitas con dulces que serian entregados a los invitados de la ceremonia, sentadas todas en el jardín y con los hombre bastante alejados porque no querían inmiscuirse en nada, estaba en la cabellerizas desde mi silla los veía, Peeta se estaba comportando de la mejor manera con Gale, pero este último no daba tregua con sus provocaciones, me tocaría hablar con él para ver qué era lo que le pasaba, la mirada de Peeta y la mía se encontraron me sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras, mi corazón parecía caballo desbocado, seguido del venían Finnick y Gale

- Preciosa, nos podrías regalar algo de limonada, es que hace calor- me encantaba que me dijera preciosa

- Si claro, ya en seguida dispongo de una jarra de limonada y unas galletas para todos- me levante y en ese mismo instante todo se me puso borroso y caí.

PEETA POV

Cuando la vi caer creo que me salte las silla del jardín que había entre ella y yo y la cogí antes de que se golpeara la cabeza, Katniss tenía días que estaba muy rara ya no me acompañaba a cabalgar y se veía muy pálida cuando íbamos a tomar cualquiera de las comidas ella disponía todo y decía que ya había comido en la cocina antes que nosotros, no creo que estuviera embarazada ya que cuando teníamos relaciones yo no eyaculaba dentro de ella, eso me estaba volviendo loco pero la necesitaba, conmigo todo el tiempo que pudiera, aunque había veces que no lo podía detener, la cogí en brazos y la subí hasta nuestra habitación y la acosté en la gran cama, detrás de nosotros venían las mujeres

- Gale y Finnick ya salieron a llamar un medico- me dijo Madge

- Annie llama a Sae ella sabe un poco de medicina- Annie asintió toda pálida preocupada por su amiga y salió corriendo hasta la cocina a los pocos minutos entro Sae con una bandeja de frasco y algodón, puso todo lo en la mesa de noche al lado la cama y le verifico el pulso, después le paso un trozo del algodón con algún liquido de olor fuerte y Katniss lentamente fue volviendo en sí.

- Que tiene Sae- ella me miro y su sonrisa ilumino su rostro mis sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas Katniss estaba embarazada

- No se mi niño, no soy médico, solo comadrona y cocinera

- En ese momento entraron Gale y Finnick con el médico del castillo que estaba, atendiendo a unos campesinos, nos podio que todos saliéramos; deje a mi niña con el doctor pero ya no necesitaba más, no quiere decir con esto que no quiero un hijo con la mujer que amo, lo que pasa es que eso aceleraba las cosas, tenía que hacer que Katniss se diera cuenta que ella y yo somos el uno para el otro, todos los demás caminaban de un lado a otro ansiosos, ya Madge había dicho que si Katniss tenía algo malo iba a cancelar la boda, Gale se había puesto pálido, la verdad es que no sabía si porque Katniss estaba enferma o por Madge había dicho que se cancelaba todo, creo que por lo primero. Mis peores temores se confirmaron cuando el médico salió de la habitación y me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Felicidades mi lord, en nueve meses llegara el próximo descendiente al ducado Mellark- todos me empezaron a felicitar, hasta a Gale lo vi contento abrazando a Madge y diciéndole algo al oído, los deje a todos ahí y entre a la habitación, Katniss estaba llorando y a mí se me rompió el corazón, ella no quería llevar a un hijo mío en su vientre y yo la había condenado con mi estupidez a eso, la estaba perdiendo y no sabía cómo recuperarla, pero mi hijo me tenía que ayudar, él era el gancho para que Katniss se quedara conmigo

KATNISS POV

- Señora no tiene de que preocuparse usted está embarazada- cuando el médico me dijo esto me sentí la mujer más feliz de la tierra, pero cuando él salió y me dejo sola, me recordé que ahora que estaba embarazada de Peeta el me iba a dejar, y ya no seriamos felices, y tenía el heredero que tanto deseaba mis lagrimas salían por mis ojos me senté despacio en la cama de pronto entro Peeta a la habitación se sentó a lado y me abrazo eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento una brazo del hombre al que amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

PEETA POV

Había pasado, ya un mes, desde que Katniss y yo nos habíamos enterado de su embarazo y contra todo pronóstico, estábamos viviendo un sueño, solo las náuseas matutinas de Katniss y su cambio de humor repentino, era lo que fastidiada un poco, pero no me importaba, yo lo hacía todo por ella había renacido en mi interior, una llama de que ella me pudiera amar.

- Peeta- Salí de mis pensamientos era effie mi suegra- Katniss te está buscando al parecer no encuentra unos bordados que le está haciendo al bebe y está a punto de llorar- me miro con cariño

- Ya voy a consolarle y buscarle lo que desee- me levante de donde estaba sentado, y me encamine a mi habitación

- Peeta- me voltee para ver que quería effie- gracias por amar tanto a mi hija, aunque ella no se dé cuenta- sonreí y asentí comenzó a subir las escaleras y me encontré a mi amada esposa en una butaca llorando, me acerque a ella seque sus lágrimas y la levante

- Haber, mi lady, dígame donde esta esa canasta y yo el busco- le dije dándole un beso.

- Si lo supiera no te hubiese llamado mi lord, no me gusta molestarle- me dijo sonrosada y volviendo a llorar, yo le di besos en las mejillas y le recogí las lágrimas.

- Me puedes molestar, todo lo que quieras- me arrodille frente a ella y coloque mi cabeza en su regazo- por mi bebe y por ti haría lo que fuera- me levante y comenzó a besarla- eres tan hermosa, y deseable- le dije acostándola en la cama, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi cabello, me encantaba esa caricia

- Si pero me seguirás deseando cuando se gorda y fea-no pude aguantar la risa y me coloque de lado apoyándome en un brazo- no te rías esposo, estoy hablando muy serio

- Mi señora, pero como va a decir eso, si usted preñada va a ser la mujer más hermosa de estas tierras, y todo Panem – vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba, me encantaba cuando sonreía, escuche tocar la puerta y ella se levantó y se arregló el vestido.

- Levántate de la cama y componte ese cabello- me dijo

- Porque si usted fue la que me ha despeinado señora- vi cómo se sonrojaba mientras yo me levantaba, me encantaba todavía no estaba cómoda con mis insinuaciones y yo iba a hacer todo lo posible para ver ese sonrojo hasta el final de mis días.

- Peeta por favor, adelante- vimos como entraba una furiosa Annie y una risueña Prim- Annie que es lo que te sucede- no fue Annie la que contesto si no mi cuñada.

- Pues que estábamos en el jardín, cuando llego el capitán Odair, con un apuesto amigo debo decir- dijo sonrojándose y mirando a otra lado- he hizo rabiar a lady Annie

- Por Dios Annie ya te he dicho que no le prestes atención a Finnick- le dijo mi mujer, y se levantó de nuestro lecho- el solo lo hace porque tú te enojas y le gusta hacerte enfurecer- camine hasta dónde está mi mujer y la abrace por su cintura.

- Yo diría que Finnick está enamorado de Annie- vi como Annie se enfurecía mas y Prim y Katniss reían- deberíamos pedirle tu mano Annie a tu padre, o la miss Eveerden para que el capitán se case contigo, y haya paz en el castillo- nos pusimos a reír todos, y Annie salió más furiosa de lo que estaba antes

- Katniss, porque no controlas un poco a tu esposo- ahora ellas fueron los que se reían ante mi expresión de incredulidad

- Oh, no lo creo yo soy el jefe del castillo, claro después de mi padre, yo mando- todos salimos de la habitación y yo me adelante un poco, pero alcance a escuchar lo que Katniss decía

- Déjenlo, señorita es bueno que el esposo crea que es el, el que tiene el mando- todas rieron y yo me voltee cuando llegamos al final de la escalera

- Muy graciosas, mis ladies, pero como es cierto lo que digo me voy a hacer cosas de hombres- deje que bajaran hasta el final de la escalera y abrace y bese a Katniss- voy a la hacienda, le quieren mandar a decir algo a tu madre.

- Si, que le haga un remedio de los suyos a Katniss para que deje de devolver el estómago y cambio ese humor que tiene, como te aguantas a mi hermana- dijo Prim, que se fue muy rápido después que vio en los ojos de Katniss una centellas de tormenta, Annie se fue tras ella también

- No les hagas caso, todo lo que te pasa, es por el embarazo que por cierto te vez más hermosas, que nunca- le dije y le di un beso- sabes creo que me estoy enamorando de mi esposa- en ese preciso momento vi como los ojos de Katniss empezaron a mojarse de nuevo, que tonto porque tenía que decirle eso- preciosa, no llores, sabes que mejor me voy llego a la hora de la cena- le di un beso en la frente y Salí del castillo, en el camino me encontré con Annie y Prim- cuiden de su hermana, mientras no estoy.

- Claro que si cuñado, no te preocupes y de paso te deberías llevar a Finnick para tener una mañana de paz- escuche como mi amigo reía y veía sonrojar a Annie, esos dos iban a terminar juntos estoy seguro- si claro Annie, capitán venga dejemos una mañana en paz a las señoras

- Claro que si duque, señoras- de pronto vi al chico del que Prim estaba hablando era, un primo de Finn que quería formar parte del ejercito del rey Snow; y vi cómo se a Prim se le iban los ojos por él, podría ser un buen esposo para ella, era heredero de una pequeña fortuna y yo les podría dar una buen dote a ella.

Nos montamos en los cabellos y cabalgamos todos, rumbo a la hacienda, Finnick se acercó a mí

- Como van las cosas amigo, con tu esposa

- No lo sé Finn, los cambios de humor por su estado están que me vuelve loco, hoy le dije que la quería , y se puso a llorar

- Es de felicidad su esposa lo quiere- dijo Harry el nuevo escudero de Finnick, el que le gustaba a Prim.

- Harry, no te metas en las conversaciones de los adultos, y Peeta, de pronto es verdad, Katniss está sintiendo cosas por ti.

- No lo creo Finnick, al contrario yo creo que Katniss llora tanto porque odia estar embarazada de mi- de pronto el escudero volvió acercarse a nosotros.

KATNISS POV

Vi cómo se alejaba Peeta, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, vi que se acercaron Annie y Prim

- Porque lloras Kat- pregunto Annie

- Porque, estoy enamorada de Peeta, y el solo quiere a nuestro hijo- empezó a llorar de nuevo y ella me llevaron a una salita de estar donde pasabas nuestras tardes, y donde por supuesto estaba la canasta con mis costuras.

- Como dices eso Katniss Eveerden, si Peeta mira por tus hijos, desde que se enteró de tu embarazo, hace todo por ti, hasta es el único que no huye de tus cambios de humor- dijo Prim sentándose frente a mi

- Yo no tengo cambios de humor- dije empezando a enfadarme

- Claro que si amiga, hace dos días le tiraste la copa de vino en la cabeza porque te dijo que te era cierto lo que Finnick está diciendo sobre la comida, y delante de todos, y lo único que él hizo fue levantarse de la mesa secarse y volverse a sentar como si nada, y sin mostro un poco de enojo contigo, otros esposos te hubieran levantado la mano, o te hubieran gritado y tratado mal- dijo Annie sentándose al lado de Prim

- Será que si me ama y no solo es por nuestro hijo

- Claro que sí, porque no le preguntas y de paso le confiesas a tu amor, por el- sonreí esto del embarazo me estaba dando duro y todavía faltaban siete meses, mi suegro entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

- Como estas las mujeres más hermosas de este castillo- dijo saludándonos a todos con un galante beso en la mano

- Bien lord Haymitch y usted dígame porque esta tan feliz- le pregunto Prim

- Porque hace rato no había tanta buena compañía en casa, ni nos visitaba nadie, porque en dos días cumplo años y lo principal porque gracias esta hermosa mujer que tengo al lado voy a ser abuelo- dijo tocando mi hombro en señal de gratitud, mi suegro era el hombre más feliz de la tierra desde que sabía que estaba embarazada, y además con las visitas que mi madre nos hacía.

- Hay que prepararte una cena, he invitar a unos amigos- dije levantándome para empezar a disponer de todo y enviar unas misivas a Gale, a los padres de Madge y a Boggs el padre de Gale, pero Haymitch lo impidió-

- o no señora claro que no usted está embarazada y no se debe agotar- dijo levantándose también.

- O por Dios, pero por lo mismo estoy embarazada y no enferma no me pasara nada- nos enfrascamos todos en una discusión de que si deberías hacer una cena o no por su cumpleaños a lo cual Prim puso fin diciendo que mi madre venía a lo cual el quedo convencido enseguida; en esos momentos una doncella entro a la habitación se veía algo nerviosa

- Señor, en la entrada hay una señorita que dice que necesita urgente hablar con lord Peeta

- Dile que no está que vuelva más tarde o deje el mensaje- dijo el duque restándole importancia

- Ya se lo dije señor pero ella se niega a irse- dijo muy nerviosa viéndome a mí eso me causo curiosidad.

- Pero quien es esta señorita tan impertinente- dijo Haymitch bastante molesto, la respuesta no se hizo esperar de pronto apareció una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y un cuerpo bastante delineado, hermosamente vestido

- Soy yo mi lord, lady Cartwright, estoy buscando a su hijo para informarle que estoy embarazada de su primogénito- la verdad no supe más porque en ese mismo instante se me nublo todo y entre en un oscuro limbo.

QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO, QUE ELS HALLA GUSTADO GARCIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO MI HISTORIA Y LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO FAVORITA VOY A INTENTAR MONTAR OTRA HISTORIA SE LLAMA ERRRORES DEL PASADO.


	10. Chapter 10

disculpen me demore en actualizar nos leemos abajo.

PEETA POV

Había llegado a las seis de la tarde, al castillo y me había encontrado con que Katniss estaba inconsciente desde hace varias horas, mi padre había llamado al médico y este le había dicho que no era nada de preocuparse, que era por el embarazo y que estaba algo cansada, que la dejáramos descansar hasta que despertara por sí sola, cuando le pregunte a mi padre porque había ocurrido este me puso al tanto de lo que había dicho Delly.

- Padre la verdad es que no estoy seguro- le dije sentándome en la silla de cuero de la biblioteca- tu sabes que yo mantenía relaciones extramatrimoniales con Delly pero eso fue antes de casarme.

- Ósea que hace dos meses, verdad- la verdad es que no me acordaba, porque días antes de saber sobre el acuerdo que mi padre había tenido con Plutarch, el tío de Katniss estuve con ella, pero estaba algo borracho y no me acordaba de mucho; le conté eso a papa pero el movió su cabeza en negativa.

- Hijo ella dice que ustedes tuvieron que ver, cuando ya estabas casado con Katniss, ella al parecer apenas tiene un mes de embarazo.

- Pues está mintiendo padre, desde que me case con Katniss no he tocado a ninguna mujer- le dije levantándome de la silla y sintiendo un nuevo alivio de nuevo

- Hijo tu y yo sabemos que tu matrimonio con Katniss no empezó como es debido y que tu pasaste varias noches fuera de esta casa, ella dice tener testigos que comprobaran que tu estuviste en su casa estando casado ya.

- Padre, si es cierto y es cierto que pase varias noches en su casa, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros, ella me presto una habitación de huéspedes, y yo la rechace en varias ocasiones, tu sabes que yo amo a Katniss con todo mi corazón, como puedes creer que podría engañarla de esa manera- en ese momento entro un acalorado Finnick a la habitación dando un portazo.

- Amigo si sales de aquí esas mujeres te van a linchar en serio, acabo de tener una acorralada discusión con esa rubia de ojos azules y lengua afilada- se refería a Annie- como odio a esa mujer.

- Tu no odias a nadie Finnick, además, yo ya estaba arreglando tu matrimonio con ella- dijo mi papa conteniendo una sonrisa y si yo no hubiese estada tan preocupado por Katniss también lo hubiese molestado.

- No lo haga duque por favor, si siente algún afecto por mi no cometa ese error- dijo Finnick, pálido.

- Por qué te quiero como a un hijo es que lo hago

- Pongamos serios que voy ha hacer, con Delly- los dos dejaron su discusión para verme a mi

- Pues hijo vamos a llegar al final de todo para ver si es verdad que Delly espera un hijo tuyo, tu vez a hablar con Katniss.

- Si y reza porque no te tire todos los floreros de su habitación- Salí hecho una furia porque mi disque amigo nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

KATNISS POV

Empezó a despertar poco a poco de mi sueño, conmigo estaban una Prim muy preocupada sentada a mi lado y una Annie mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, de pronto recordé todo lo que esa señorita dijo de mi marido, no podía ser que este nos hubiese dejado a las dos embarazadas al mismo tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que fuera antes puesto que si mal no recordaba ella había dicho su primogénito, o no sabía que pensar, no podía dejar que un niño creciera sin padre, pero por supuesto que no iba a dejar que el mío creciera sin el cariño de Peeta, pero… me estaba volviendo loca de tanto pensar, comenzar a levantarme de la cama, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Peeta

- Señorita por favor me podrían dejar a solas con mi esposa- dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi cara, Prim se levantó enseguida de la silla, pero Annie me miro primero a mi cuando asentí con la cabeza, salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle a Peeta

- Si le vuelves a hacer daño a mi amiga lo lamentaras- Peeta la mira y asintió con la cabeza y ella salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- Mi amor, no sé cómo explicarte todo esto que está pasando-dijo acercándose lentamente a al lecho matrimonial

- No tiene que explicarme nada mi lord, es de dominio público que los hombres casados tengan aventuras fuera de casa, claro que no recién casados- dije mi voz salió fría y vi en su rostro un atisbo de incertidumbre.

- Amor no me trates así, las cosas no son así desde que me case contigo, no he estado con ninguna mujer

- Y entonces mi lord, como esa mujer estaba embaraza y según ella de usted- le dije levantando mi voz.

- Te lo juro Katniss, es imposible que ella tenga un mes de embarazo…- se quedó callado cuando vio mi rostro palidecer, un mes pero si según el médico yo tenía siete semanas de gestación, y llevábamos dos meses de casado, Peeta me había sido infiel- no lo sabias verdad, yo y mi bocata

- Me iba a enterar de todos modos cuando mi hijo naciera primero- dije ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas, ni contener mi lengua y mucho menos mi sentimientos- me duele saber que yo soy suficiente para usted, yo sabía que usted no me amaba, pero yo si lo amo y tenía la esperanza que con la venida de mi hijo usted también me amara- la lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejilla, y cuando alce el rostro y vi el de Peeta con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en su mirada que resplandecía como el sol, caí en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, Peeta se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

- Estas… enamorada de mí, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo, yo también te he amado desde que te veía recorrer los campos a caballo cuando eras niña junto a tu padre- no iba a decir que la declaración de amor de Peeta no me sorprendía pero es que mi corazón no saltaba porque no le creía, no podía creer que si me amaba a mí se iba a retozar con otra – además es nuestro hijo, no tuyo sola yo te ayude a creerlo te acuerdas- dijo con una sonrisa de lujuria en el rostro- mi amor todo va a ser perfecto, ahora que sé que me amas.

- Primero que todo mi lord, no me diga amor y segundo mire como resuelves tu problema con su amante y con él bebe que ella espera que no tiene culpa en sus errores, además quiero que me deje sola, no lo aguanto ni ver- dije recostándome en las almohadas del lecho y mirando para la ventana- voy a ser todo lo posible para sacarlo de mi corazón, ahora salga de la habitación y dígales a mis hermanas si no es mucha molestia que entren.

- No me vas a poder dejar de amar porque yo te voy reconquistar y voy a llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto con Delly se lo prometo mi lady- se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de pronto se devolvió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y salió con una enorme sonrisa, su beso me quemaba, ahora que iba a hacer acaba de confesarle lo que sentía por él, mi orgullo estaba pisoteado, nuevas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

PEETA POV

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo Katniss, me amaba, pero claro tengo que resolver el problema de Delly, si era mi hijo, Delly debería de tener más tiempo que Katniss por lo estar llegando a los tres meses de gestación, algo aquí no me cuadraba, yo había visto a Delly varias veces y nunca me había dicho nada acerca de su embarazo, sino hasta ahora cuando llegue al saloncito que utilizaban as señoras para pasar la tarde me encontré que Annie estaba en un intercambio hostil de miradas con Finnick- Annie , Primrose, Katniss las necesita,- las dos se levantaron y se fueron, saliendo ellas de la sala entraba mi padre y el escudero de Finn, este último cerró la puerta tras nosotros

- Porque estas tan feliz- pregunto mi padre

- Porque Katniss me ama, me lo dijo- mi la incredulidad en los ojos de mi familia- es cierto me lo dijo, pero también me dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para dejar de amarme

- Disculpe mi lord, pero eso lo hace feliz- pregunto el escudero

- Bueno pues, no pero yo me encargare de que eso no pase-dije palmeándole el hombro

- Viste esa es la razón por la cual no me voy a casar nunca- dijo Finnick

- Si te vas a casar ya mande a llamar a tu padre para hacer los arreglos de la boda con el padre de Annie Cresta no quiero ser el hazme reír de la corte simplemente porque el capitán de mi ejército, no se ha casado, la gente empieza a hablar Finnick- no pude aguantar la risa al ver el rostro de mi amigo- Peeta arregla esta situación rápido, mira si es cierto que ese hijo es tuyo, sácale la verdad a Delly, no quiero problemas con lady Effie por tu culpa.

- Si padre- dije saliendo de la habitación detrás de mi padre me dirigí a las cabellerizas, cuando voltee sobre estaba el joven escudero- y el capitán donde esta- el joven con una enorme sonrisa y muy solemne me dijo

- Salió a discutir detrás de su señoría mi lord.

- Está bien, voy solo escudero, espera a Odair aquí y dile que venga después cuando termine de arreglar su matrimonio- salte una carcajada, la que le esperaba a mi padre y al padre de Annie cuando le comunicaran con quien la querían casar, si Katniss difícil de domar Annie era peor, no tenía puntos débiles.

haber que les parecio les gusto necesito reviews, para ver que les parece la historia. nos vemos en la proxima actalizacion


	11. Chapter 11

DELLY POV

- Mi lord nuestro plan está saliendo a la perfección, lady Eveerden raciono de la manera esperada, en estos momentos debe de estar odiando a su esposo- dijo la rubia al hombre que la acompañaba- pero que gana usted de todo esto

- Mi querida Delly, necesito que ese matrimonio se desestabilicé, y Katniss y su familia pierdan el apoyo del duque de estas tierras para yo poder, ofrecerles mis servicios a la hermosa esposa de lord Mellark- explico el hombre sumido en las sombras de la habitación- esa mujer era mía, pero su tío la ofreció al mejor postor, el muy miserable en vez de ofrecérmela a mí por pago a las deudas que tenía conmigo en la mesa de juego se la dio a Mellark, para quedarse con las tierras, de las Eveerden.

- Mi lord, pero tengo entendido por el mismo Peeta en su última visita que el desterró al tío y a la esposa de su esposa y empezó a reconstruir la hacienda- le dijo Delly ofreciéndole una taza de té al lord ingles que estaba de visita y con el cual había confabulado todo el plan para separar a su amado Peeta de su horrible esposa,- además, ellos llevan dos meses de casados, no creo que la anulación sirva de mucha, la santa iglesia no lo permitirá, y ya no la podrá hacer su esposa, además ella ya estuvo en la cama de otro mi lord, usted tiene dinero y es bastante guapo como para perder su tiempo con ella, y arriesgar todo esto.

- No necesito casarme para obtener l cuerpo de lady Mellark,

- Sí, pero los hijos que tenga con ella serán bastardos, mi lord- Delly sintió un escalofrió, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ese hombre le daba miedo a pesar de que tenía un rostro bastante atractivo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia, se había aliado con él por el único motivo de que Peeta volviera a sus brazos, un amante como el nunca más conseguiría y no podía dejarlo escapar, tenía que quedar embarazada o planear como perderlo para seguir con su mentira, vio que lord Garrett como se había presentado el inglés, murmuro algo entre dientes mientras se levantaba del sillón para acercarse a la ventana y ver el paisaje, ella sabía que el quería matar a Peeta para quedarse con la esposa de este, no sé qué le veían los hombres a esa insípida, Peeta no la había vuelto a tocar desde que se casó con ella, a pesar de haber dormido varios días aquí, en ese momento interrumpió la doncella con una tarjeta de presentación en la mano, era Peeta.

- Lord Garrett es el Duque Peeta, por favor escóndase o salga por atrás no creo conveniente para nuestros planes que lo vean por acá- el hombre que era alto, con la piel algo curtida por el sol, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida, se volvió a mi camino con paso lento y me dio un beso en la mano,

- interprete bien su papel mi lady- me dijo y salió por la puerta trasera, para salir de la casa sin ser visto.

- Claro mi lord él estaba muy borracho ese día, no se va a acordar sin se acostó conmigo o no- cuando el lord salió me dirigí a mi doncella- has pasar al señor- me arregle el vestido naranja que me coloque porque sabía que este era su color preferido, lo vi entrar alto elegante, con esos hermosos ojos azules que me volvían loca, sé que para una mujer de mi clase y de mi oficio era imposible soñar, pero estaba enamorada de él era un amante apasionado, pero tierno que estaba pendiente de lo que su compañera de cama necesitaba, eso no era muy común en esta época, además era tierno y gentil, desde que estaba con él no me había tocado acostarme con más nadie, porque el suplía todas mis carencia económicas, pero ahora que estaba casado ya no me visitaba- mi lord- hizo una reverencia al verlo entrar pero vi que en sus ojos no había la misma calidez de siempre estaba fríos, yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella hace mucho, y me dolía, pero tenía que seguir adelante con mi plan, ya había hecho negocios con lord Garrett y ese hombre daba miedo puesto que había ganado su título matando y reclamando las tierras del muerto como suyas- mi lord que alegría verlo por acá- hizo una reverencia hacia Peeta.

- Por favor Delly, no estamos para ceremonias, vengo a preguntarte que es eso de que estas embarazada de mi- me pregunto Peeta cogiéndome del brazo muy brusco no lo reconocía en absoluto

- Mi lord pero es cierto tengo un mes de embarazo, y es de usted, mi lord sabe que desde que estoy con usted solo me he acostado contigo- le dije tratando de acariciare la mejilla, pero no pude, de pronto me soltó y camino hasta la ventana, y me pregunto.

- Cuantos meses tienes Delly- la pregunta me la esperaba, lo tenía todo cubierto, pero me sorprendió lo que me dijo

- Un mes mi lord- le dije sonrojándome, y bajando la cabeza.

- Mi lady entonces miente en la paternidad de ese hijo puesto que usted y yo no compartimos lecho hace tres meses- sin dejar de mirar la ventana, su tono era sarcástico, ahora a mí me tocaba convencerlo con las mentiras que teníamos planeadas el lord Garrett y yo

- Mi lord usted hace un mes vino de su castillo, bastante tomado y pidió mis atenciones, no se debe de acordar puesto que estaba bastante borracho

- Estas segura que fue ese día- me volvió a preguntar.

- Si mi lord estoy muy segura, la misma partera que me atendió me lo confirmo- estaba bastante nerviosa sentía que algo no estaba bien, de pronto lo confirme cuando lo vi girar en sus talones y con una sonrisa de triunfo decirme.

- Querida, si es cierto que está esperando no es mío, puesto que ese día si estaba tomado pero fingí tal estado de alcohol para que no te sintieras ofendida al rechazar tus atenciones, sé que esa noche me acosté en la habitación de empleados y que tú no te acercaste para más nada que no fuera el acomodarme y saliste de la habitación ahora bien te exijo que me digas que es todo este engaño.

KATNISS POV

Sabía que Peeta me amaba, pero su traición me dolía en lo profundo del corazón, mientras yo estaba embarazada de nuestro hijo, él iba y se acostaba con otra, ensimismada en mis razonamientos no me había dado cuenta que Annie caminaba de un lado para el otro hecha una furia,

- Pero Annie querida, que es lo paso, porque caminas como león enjaulado, que sucede- Annie se fue hasta la gran chimenea de mi habitación y empezó a atizar el fuego in responderme, fue Prim la que se acercó y me dijo.

- Es que Annie acaba de recibir una carta de su padre, diciéndole que había cedido su mano en matrimonio al general Odair, que es el padre de Finnick para que se case con este-me dijo extendiéndome una taza con té y galletas.

- O mi Dios y yo metida en tonterías en vez de apoyarte Annie- le dijo rechazando él te y levantándome de la cama, Annie se giró y me dijo enseguida

- Tus cosas no son tonterías Kat, sé que es normal que el marido tenga más de un hijo por fuera del matrimonio, pero me parece un descaro- me dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama- además, no me voy a casar, con alguien que no me quiere.

- Yo me case con alguien que no me quiere y no me ha ido tan mal, es joven, tierno, y me trata muy bien, además es bastante lindo-le dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón el padre de Annie también era militar y era muy estricto, él no era como mi padre, así que era mejor que Annie se ahorra unos gritos y puede que unos golpes por llevarle la contraria al coronel.

- Por Dios Katniss, quitando que Peeta tenga a su concubina embarazada, no le quita el hecho de que bota la baba por ti, no puedes quitar que desde que estas embarazada, no se despega un rato de ti- dijo Annie a lo que Prim segundo.

- Es porque estoy esperando un bebe de él, además como es eso posible si ella esta embarazada de un mes ustedes lo saben, ella lo dijo, y yo tengo dos meses de embarazo- le dije que defendieran a Peeta me estaba haciendo enojar; eran mi hermana y mi prima.

- No seas así Katniss esa Delly debe de estar embarazada de otro por Dios es una cortesana, y si está embarazada de mi cuñado fue cuando tú lo echabas de vuestro cuatro- abrí lo ojos ante el descaro de mi hermana pequeña.

- Una dama no se comporta así- la reprendí a lo que ella contesto con un movimiento de hombros,

- Como no se comporta una dama- era Madge que entro por la puerta después de su luna de miel con Gale hace rato no la veíamos, todas nos levantamos para saludarla y abrazarla, estábamos encantadas de verla, nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas y personalmente le había cogido un gran cariño por su gran amor por mi amigo, casi hermano.

- Y como te fue por tu viaje por Escocia, lady Hawthorne- le dijo mi amiga Annie, vimos cómo se sonrojaba

- Muy bien, mi marido es estupendo, la verdad niñas es que solo lo puedo hablar con Katniss que está casada, con ustedes no , lady effie me mataría- dijo Madge haciendo que Annie y Prim se sonrojaran y que yo soltara una enorme carcajada, dentro de todo lo que me estaba pasando la visita de mi amiga me hacía bien- miren lo que les traigo- dijo saliendo de nuevo de la habitación para entrar con unos paquetes en la mano- les traje regalos, este es tuyo Prim- le dijo entregándole una caja envuelto en papel de seda azul con una hermoso lazo de cinta de raso color violeta- este es tuyo Annie – la caja de Annie era ovalada y de color verde- y estos dos son uno para ti Katniss y uno para mi nuevo sobrino, ya que me he proclamado tía honoraria, por el cariño que le tengo a Peeta y el que Gale te tiene a ti- me entrego a mi dos cajas una más grande que la otra, los regalos para las muchachas fueron, cortes hermosos de telas para hacerse vestidos, cuando abrí el mío era también lo mismo, pero al abrir el que le había traído a mi bebe me dieron ganas de llorar la verdad era que ni siquiera había empezado a bordar nada para mi hijo, era unos hermoso sonajeros, de plata, con una inscripción marcada, decía _un regalo de Dios _

Y así era mi bebe era un regalo de Dios, empecé a llorar y todas me abrazaron, la verdad era que tenía miedo que Peeta quisiera más al hijo de Delly que al mío y que la quisiera más a ella que a mí.

- Porque lloras- me separe de la chicas y me di vuelta para que Peeta no viera mis lagrimas

- Por nada son cosas del embarazo primo, fue porque el mostré lo que le compre a mi nuevo sobrino- dijo Madge a mis espaldas, realmente se lo agradecida.

- Katniss tenemos que hablar ya aclare las cosas con Delly, chicas por favor déjenos a solas- Prim y Madge salieron inmediatamente, Annie se quedó al lado mío, yo le asentí con la cabeza y ella me sonrió- Annie tu padre espera con el mío en la biblioteca, necesitan hablar contigo- escuche el portazo que dio Annie a nuestras espaldas, camine de nuevo hasta la cama, tenía ya dos días que no salía de la habitación, la verdad era que con la llegada de Gale lo iba a hacer para saludarlo, me sentó en la cama y sentí la mano de Peeta sobre mi hombro, hice un movimiento y la aparte.

- Katniss, por Dios, tienes dos días que no me dejas tocarte, que duermo en la silla, porque a mí solo contacto sales disparada a la letrina, amor por Dios- eso me enfurecía l que creía ni siquiera me había pedido disculpas por lo de Delly,

- Por favor Peeta dime lo que me venias a decir porque, quiero bajar para recibir a Gale y a al padre de Annie- vi como Peeta tensaba los hombros, y había un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

- Solo te importa Gale no es cierto, por Dios Katniss, está casado, con una amiga tuya y si eso no te importa te digo que tu estas esperando un hijo mío- me enfurecí de sobre manera él estaba juzgando mi comportamiento, cuando él era el que tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

- Tú no eres quien para juzgar, haz cometido muchos más pecados que yo- le dije arreglándome para salir del cuarto.

- Sabes que Katniss no voy a discutir contigo, y si estás hablando de lo de Delly, ella no estaba embarazada, era alguna trampa con algún fin, que no me quiso decir, ahora vas a bajar y hacer de lady de esta casa sin sobrepasarte con tu amigo Gale, mi prima merece respeto- se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cuando sentí el portazo, empezaron a correr lagrimas por mis ojos, no sabía si de enojo, indignación o de no haberle creído nada de lo había dicho sobre el embarazo de su amante, de pronto escuche gritos que provenían de afuera de la habitación, Salí apresuradamente y me encontré con Peeta que parecía haber llorado también.

- Que es eso- le pregunte

- No sé al parecer viene de abajo- vamos a ver, me tendió su mano y yo la tome y empezamos a caminar con paso rápido directo de dónde venían los gritos.

QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, Y LA INTRIGA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PERO NO SE COMAN LA UÑAS, VOY A ACTUALIZAR EL MIERCOLES, YA EL CAPITULO ESTA CASI LISTO.


	12. Chapter 12

PEETA POV

Tome de la mano a Katniss y baje las escaleras, lo más rápido que pudimos, por el estado de embarazo de mi esposa, empezamos a buscar de donde provenían los gritos y yo la que hasta el estudio, afuera y tratando de escuchar tras la puerta se hallaban Prim, Madge y Alex el escudero de Finnick, Katniss fue la que hablo asustando a los dos curiosos.

- Que hacen ustedes dos ahí- dijo en voz fuerte.

- Hay, Kat me asustaste pensé que era Gale, el si nos hubiese regañado por estar escuchando tras las paredes- dijo mi prima Madge, escuche una pequeña risa por parte de Primrose.

- No lo creo, Madge, a veces Gale es más curioso que nosotras, ya te iras dando cuenta de eso con el tiempo- dijo Katniss, a lo que yo sentí celos de lo bien que conocía a Gale, de pronto volvimos a escuchar gritos por parte de Annie, escuchamos otra voz masculina que no reconocí y un golpe, las mujeres se taparon la boca con las manos y Katniss intento entrar pero Alex la detuvo, escuche la voz de Finnick como loco, los aparte a todos y entre en la habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le puse seguro para que Katniss no entrara, en la biblioteca estaban, mi padre, Finnick, el padre de este, Annie llorando en los brazos de mi suegra, y un hombre bastante molesto que interprete como el padre de Annie, me acerque a Annie y vi que tenía la mejilla roja, le alza la cara y borre las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Escuche como Finnick la defendía, no pude imaginar lo furioso que estaba

- No le tenía que pegar- le dijo Finn, a quien ahora sabia era el capitán Trinket, este era hermano de lady Effie.

- A las mujeres, hay que tratarlas con mano dura, mi hija esta descarriada, porque mi cuñado y mi hermana la han malcriado todos estos años- dijo Trinket , ese hombre era bastante cruel, aunque muchos lores y nobles se comportaban de la misma manera que él, y hasta peor.

- No me voy a casar con nadie, me puedes moles a golpes si lo deseas padre, pero no lo voy a hacer- dijo Annie encarando a su padre de nuevo, el capitán alzo de nuevo la mano contra Annie a lo que yo la coja por la cintura y la puse detrás de mí y Finnick se acercó de manera amenazadora a el viejo señor y le dijo, en una voz que apenas contenía su furia.

- No se atreva a volverla a tocar- el hombre lo miro de manera ruda y dio unos pasos a otras, el tipo no era tan estúpido como para volver a pegarle a Annie delante de nosotros.

- Entonces recoge tus cosas, y te iras conmigo a un convento- vi como Annie abría los ojos y la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero lady effie la detuvo

- Capitán por favor cálmese y no tome decisiones tan rápido sobre la chica- dijo mi padre que hasta el momento no había intervenido en el asunto, el padre de Annie hizo una reverencia para dirigirse a mi padre.

- Su majestad, gracias por su intervención con mi familia, es un honor para nosotros haber emparentado con ustedes, por medio de mi sobrina, pero no puedo permitir que una de mis hijas, haga lo que se le venga en gana, Annie se va para un convento y punto- vi como effie hablaba bajito con Annie que lloraba en silencio, el coronel Odair, se acercó al padre de Annie para tratar de convérselo de que no se llevara a Annie para un convento a lo que yo escuche- sé que usted es mi superior en las tropas del reyes, coronel, pero yo puedo decidir lo que tengo que hacer con mi hija, Finnick miraba por la ventana con una expresión ida, yo me acerque a él y le puse mi mano en su hombro, el muy bajito me dijo

- No puedo creer que prefiera ir a un convento, casarse conmigo- dijo triste y en ese momento supe que mi amigo se había enamorado de Annie

- Acepto casarme con el capitán Finnick- escuchamos a Annie y nos volteamos para verla ella estaba encarada ante su padre y el padre de Finn,- decidan ustedes el feliz enlace- dijo irónicamente y salió de la habitación seguida por mi suegra, los ojos del padre de Annie brillaban con ilusión, un matrimonio con el hijo del coronel de las tropas de ejercito del rey era un muy buen salto en su carrera, debido a que pronto seria su consuegro, los tres mayores se dispusieron, a arreglar el matrimonio y la dote de Annie.

- No me quiere amigo, este matrimonio va a ser un infierno- me dijo Finn saliendo de la biblioteca ya solo quedaba Alex y Gale venía a nuestro encuentro.

- Así empezó yo con Katniss y si no fuera por las mentiras de Delly todo sería perfecto- le dije tocándole el hombro.

- Por Dios Peeta no es lo mismo, que quieres que embarace Annie para que se dé cuenta que siente algo por mí, Katniss se casó contigo por voluntad propia, Annie la obligan para no irse a un convento- me dijo, no puedo decir que no me molesto un poco, pero tenía que reconocer que si Katniss no hubiese quedado embarazada, nunca me hubiese dicho que me quería.

- Annie va a ceder amigo, la conozco desde que era una niña y sé que pueda llegar a ser más testaruda que Katniss pero todo se va a solucionar- dijo Gale y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con lo que el opinaba- enamórala, no eres feo y tienes muy buenos modales.

- Sí señor, debería de dejar de provocar a lady Annie, para hacerla enojar- Alex se refería a las continuas insinuaciones de Finnick para hacer enojar a Annie.

- Donde estas las señoras- le pregunte a Gale

- En el ala de tus aposentos, creo que en la salita de uso personal de Katniss- asentí y me dirigí allí. Subí las escaleras hasta donde me había indicado Gale que se encontraban las señoras y entre.

KATNISS POV

Annie estaba desconsolada, ya mama no había puesto al tanto de todo y Madge y Prim estaban emocionadas y ya había empezado a armar el matrimonio, mi madre trataba de controlarlas, porque Annie con cada idea que ellas daban ella lloraba, se abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó Peeta.

- Puedo entrar- pregunto y yo vi como Annie asentía con la cabeza, ya ella me había contado que Peeta la había salvado de recibir otro golpe por parte de mi tío, Peeta al ver que si podía, se sentó al lado de, ella, y empezó a sentir entre celos y cariño por la forma que el trataba a Annie.

- Cálmate, Finn es un buen hombre, además, Katniss y yo también nos casamos en un matrimonio de conveniencia, y no, nos ha ido del todo mal- le dijo Peeta a Annie.

- Si pero tú estabas enamorado de la tonta de mi prima desde antes, ella era la única que no se daba cuenta, en cambio Finnick por mí lo único que siente es compromiso- dijo Annie entre lágrimas, a lo que yo me sonroje.

- Peeta no estaba enamorado de mí antes, si me trataba hasta indiferente- a lo que mi marido me miro y me sonrió.

- Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, querida, pero tú siempre andabas con Gale y a mí me mirabas con odio-me dijo, rozando mi mejilla con cariño, pero yo ya estaba furiosa.

- Si tanto me querías porque, te acostabas con tu concubina y la dejas embarazada para rematar- le digo levantándome de la silla, en ese momento la sala se queda en silencio y veo que todos nos quedan mirando, pero no me importa,

- Ya te dije, que lo de Delly fue un engaño de ella, no está embarazada ni de mí, ni de nadie, además que quieres que fuera, con el perdón de la damas presente casto, mientras que tú te paseabas con Gale por todas parte- me dijo enojado nunca lo había visto así.

- No metan a Gale en esto- dijo Madge

- Si Peeta no metas a mi amigo, él nunca tuvo ninguna mala intención conmigo y apenas conoció a su prometida, ahora esposa, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, lo cual no tienes con que comparar tú, puesto que si yo no hubiese quedado embarazada de la heredera del ducado no estarías demostrando ese amor que me dices tener- ya listo, lo había sacado todo, vi como Peeta quedaba pálido, y empezaba a salir de la habitación.

- No sabía que pensabas eso Katniss, es mejor que las deje a solas- todas se voltearon mirándome enojadas, hasta Annie que siempre estaba de mi lado lo hizo.

- Katniss, no lo deberías tratar tan duramente, tu marido es un gran hombre- dijo mi madre

- Es verdad hermana, mi cuñado es un hombre atento que te ha aguantado todas tus rabietas tan raras que has tenido últimamente debido al embarazo- dijo Prim.

- Además, esta celoso de Gale, al igual que yo lo estuve de ti durante mucho tiempo hasta que hable contigo, pero conociendo a mi marido y a mi primo eso nunca va a pasar- dijo Madge

- Yo no soy el centro de atención en estos momentos es Annie- les dije para que dejaran de atormentarme con lo de Peeta.

Desviaron su atención de mí y empezaron a planificar todo, Annie siguió llorando y mama y yo la consolábamos, el padre de Annie decidió que el matrimonio seria en un mes puesto que los hombres habían sido llamados ante la corte del rey, el único que se quedaría con nosotras seria Gale que no tenía ninguna obligación, con la corte, empezaron los preparativos y Finnick trataba de hablar con Annie cada día pero siempre terminaban en discusión, Peeta estaba bastante indiferente conmigo y solo me hablaba para preguntarme por cómo me sentía, o las buenas noches al acostarse a mi lado en nuestra habitación. Tenía que buscar una manera de arreglar las cosas antes de que se fuera, pero no sabía cómo, así pasaron las semanas y solo faltaba un día para el festejo en dos días Peeta partiría al capitolio durante dos tres largas semanas, más o menos, tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas. Con esa determinación baje las escaleras para disponer de la cena de esta noche.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LE DIRE QUIEN LORD GARRETT Y LA HISTORIA DARA UN GIRO ENORME. DIGAME SI LES VA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA


	13. Chapter 13

nos leemos abajo.

KATNIIS POV

Ya estaba todo listo para mañana, yo estaba cansadísima y por orden expresa de mi madre y de Gale me había retirado a mis habitaciones, ahora con un embarazo de casi 5 meses me sentía súper cansada. Mi barriga ya se veía bastante y él bebe había empezado a patear y a moverse, era lindo sentirlo, no había podido habar con Peeta hoy, me ignoraba, o estaba con Finnick o estaba con Gale o su padre o el escudero Alex, yo ya me estaba cansando de esa situación, esta noche si iba a tratar de esperarlo despierta, pero lo veía difícil, puesto que si me quedaba dormida cuando no eran muchas mis labores imagínate ahora, que me había pasado el día trabajando, estaba cansadísima, pero bueno lo intentaría y todo por rescatar mi matrimonio y que la venida de mi hijo fuera de felicidad. Gracias a Dios y mis ruegos fueron escuchados, y Peeta no demoro mucho en entrar al cuarto.

- Katniss , que haces despierta todavía, mañana es un día muy agitado, pero no quiero que te esfuerces mucho, te tienes que cuidar- me dijo dándome la espalda mientras se desvestía, yo no pude contestarle me quede embelesada viendo sus anchos y fuertes hombros- Katniss, Katniss- Salí de mi despiste – estas bien?- vi que había preocupación en su voz, eso me emociono, él decía que me amaba, pero su comportamiento de un mes para acá era esquivo, ni siguiera me había tocado, mis amigas y mi hermana me decían que era por mi culpa, por no haber creído en él, además él había hecho de todo para casarse conmigo y yo aquí molestándolo, ya que Madge era la única casada, le dije con mis mejillas sonrosadas que Peeta no me tocaba, y ella me dijo que entonces lo tocara yo a él, ya sabía la razón por el cual mi amigo estuviera tan embobado por su esposa, esperaba que ellos fueran muy felices.

- Si estoy bien , no pasa nada- le dije me baje de la cama y camine a donde él se había sentado para quitarse las botas, me arrodille y lo empecé a hacer yo cuando termine el me dio un gracias y me ayudo a levantar, empezó a zafarse el cordón de su pantalón pero yo lo detuve, sentía unas ganas tremendas de estar con él, mi madre me decía que era por el embarazo, el intento quitarme las manos, pero yo no lo deje, así que lo bese, sentí que se resistió y hasta pensé que me iba a separar de sus dulces labios, pero cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda, una emoción, que no cabía en mi pecho empezó a aparecer, estaba enamorada de mi esposo, mis sueños de la infancia estaba haciéndose realidad, si mi padre estuviera aquí, deje de pensar cuando Peeta , dejo mi boca y empezó a besar mi cuello, su cabello olía a vainilla y manzana, se apartó un poco y me miro con esos ojos aún más azules por el deseo.

- Estas segura- me pregunto yo asentí con la cabeza y para confirmarlo me separe un poco de él y me quite mi camisola de dormir, mi que él me miraba y la vergüenza pasa a la dese al ver cómo me miraba, sus vacaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi abdomen prominente, me dio pena en ese momento he intento taparme, imaginándome que él me vería desagradable porque estaba gorda, pero él me tomo por las manos.

- Te vez hermosa- me empezó a besar y a acariciar- tus pechos están más llenos, tus caderas más pronunciadas y esa hermosa barriguita, quería tocar a mi hijo desde hace rato- me dijo mientras me tocaba y besaba.

- Y porque no lo has hecho- le pregunte abrazando su mano con la mía sobre mi abdomen

- Porque pensé que no querías- siguió besándome y me cargo en brazos hasta la cama se acostó en ella y me coloco arriba de el

- Estas seguro Peeta, yo peso mucho, además no sé qué hacer- le dije mi sonrojo estaba rojo como el color de la sangre, el sonrió con dulzura y me quito un mechón de mi pelo de mi cara.

- Así es mejor, para ti y para él bebe, y yo te enseño- dijo cogiendo mis manos y colocándomelas en su pecho- además tu empezaste a besarme, ahora tu terminas, con estas palabras empezó a dirigirme que hacer, vi como con cada movimiento que yo hacia él se excitaba más, coja con mis manos su pene, suave y caliente, él se asombro

- Katniss, me vuelves loco, pero no tienes que hacer eso si no quieres- me dijo intentando quitar mis manos.

- No, yo quiero enséñame- con sus manos, empezó a guiarme para hacer lo que él decía, me encantaba , ver lo que mis masaje hacían sobre él, fue la mejor noche de mi vida fue yo la que llevo el ritmo, cabalgue sobre el cuándo yo estaba lo más excitada posible, y él me decía que si no hacía algo pronto, iba a explotar, me encantaba, lo hice llegar al clímax, y después llegue yo, cansados me separe de él, y me acosté a su lado, yo no quería pelear , ni pedir disculpas, ni nada solo quería que las cosas fueran como cuando me entere que estaba esperando, como un matrimonio normal y feliz, el me abrazo y coloco mi cabeza para que descansara sobre su pecho, yo antes de dormirme le dije.

- Te amo- sentí que su respiración se detuvo pero enseguida empezó a acariciarme mi cabello y en la bruma del sueño lo escuche.

- Yo también te amo, a ti y a mi hijo, son lo más importante- mis sueños fueron de amor y una gran familia al lado de Peeta hasta que empecé a sentir cosquillas en mis pechos y empecé a sentirme mojada, abrí los ojos y vi a Peeta succionado suave mente mis pechos.

- Buenos días- le dije ya el sol brillaba en la ventana.

- Buenos días dormilona, descansaste, dijo levantando su cabeza y tocando mi vientre, se agacho y le dio un beso también- tú también bebe, despierta para que pueda sentirte ahora que tu mami, me deja tocarte-me miro con esos ojos risueños de los que me había enamorado.

- Yo nunca te dije que no me tocaras- le dije rozando con mis dedos sus cabellos

- Si lo dijiste, además estabas muy rabiosa conmigo, pero mejor no nos demos mala vida, y levantemos para empezar a preparar todo para la boda de Finnick y Annie- diciendo esto se levantó de la cama y vi que ya estaba cambiado.

- Pero si eso es de mujeres – le dije levantándome y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño donde estaba una bañera lista con agua caliente.

- Sí, pero la Sra. de esta casa, está embarazada y yo no quiero que le pase nada, ni a ella ni a bebe- me dijo tomándome por la cintura y besándome,- mejor dejo porque si no saldremos de aquí hoy, y puede que pierda a mi mejor amigo por no acompañarla- me soltó y salió.

Yo me arregle y baje al salón donde iba a ser la ceremonia, todo estaba perfecto, mi madre llevaba con mano de hierro, a los sirvientes para que tanto la ceremonia, como la recepción estuviesen listas, Annie estaba con Madge y con Prim arreglándola, esta última no hacia más que llorar,

- Annie, por Dios si tu padre te ve llorando te va a golpear- le dije colocándome atrás de ella y abrazándola, lo más que me dejaba mi barriga hacerlo.

- No lo hará Finnick, le dijo que la próxima vez que intentara golpearme, se las vería con el- me dijo entre sollozos y lágrimas.

- Viste, entonces con más razón, cariño, Finn va a hacer un buen marido, no te preocupes por eso- le dijo Madge arreglándole el cabello, lo que siguió de la mañana fue igual y no vi más a Peeta, ni a Finn tampoco, la verdad, el pobre seguro estaba igual que Annie, claro sin las lágrimas o eso esperaba yo.

Llego la hora de la ceremonia y todo fue perfecto, menos por los novios que se veían, enojados, tristes, de todo menos felicidad, pero que se le iba a hacer por lo menos se casaron, Peeta estaba al mi lado siempre que podía, complaciente como un buen esposo, me había dado cuenta que se llevaba mejor con Gale, y cuando le pregunte me dijo que era por Madge, estaba segura que también era porque le estaba cayendo bien.

Yo no quería inquietar a Peeta pero me sentía muy rara, sentía que alguien me miraba, y no me gustaba mucho eso, cuando todo termino estaba tan cansada, que mis ganas de repetir lo de anoche con mi marido, resultaron apenas coloque la cabeza en la almohada caí en un sueño muy placentero, porque mi amado esposo estaba abrazándome, cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me encontré con una nota de el donde me decía que Gale, Su padre y él había salido para la Hacienda, y como Finnick y Annie habían salido de viaje de luna de miel, estábamos solo mujeres, los sirvientes y algunos soldados del Duque, me levante de la cama y baje al jardín para ver cómo iba la limpieza en ese lugar, de pronto escuche caballos a galope en la entrada del castillo y los soldados corriendo hasta el pensé que era Peeta, una de las sirvientas se acerca hasta donde mí y muy asustada me dice.

- Corra señora, los hombre de Lord Garrett viene a sitiar el castillo en su búsqueda, la quieren secuestrar.

LO SIENTO DE VERDAD POR DEMORAR TANTO PERO E QUE ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPADA, AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO SOLO QUEDAN COMO DOS MAS Y NO SE SI HACER EPILOGO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN CREO QUE EL LUNES DE LA OTRA SEMANA SUBO LOS OTROS DOS, GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN


	14. Chapter 14

KATNISS POV

Ya era casi un mes desde, que el tal lord Garrett me había secuestrado, según el yo era de su propiedad, había intentado abusar de mí, pero al ver mi naciente vientre, lo peor que me había pasado había sido un golpe en el rostro, desde ese entonces estaba confinada a habitación custodiada, la sirvienta que me acompañaba, era una parlanchina y me había dicho con un sincero pesar que, su amo, tenía intenciones de regalar a mi hijo apenas naciera, y que yo me había salvado de su brutalidad, porque le daba asco embarazada de otro hombre, solo me quedaban tres meses de embarazo y necesitaba por todos los medios que Peeta, Gale y Finnick me recataran, oraba todas las noches y así lo pedía.

PEETA POV

- Cálmate, amigo, en ese estado en el que estas no conseguiremos nada- Finn trato de calmarme pero yo estaba como loco, me dolía que mi esposa, no estuviera conmigo, Katniss era la luz de mi vida, ella y mi hijo era lo que me daban ganas de vivir.

- Finnick no me puedo calmar cada día que paso, es un infierno para mí, y si ese maldito le hizo algo, juro que lo destrozare con mis propias manos- le dije mirando al horizonte por la ventana, en ese momento entro Gale.

- Peeta, esta todo aquí, el tal lord Garrett es un mercenario de la corona, que gano tierra y fortuna, asesinando a los propios lores del rey que no hacían lo que este deseaba- leyó Gale de un manuscrito que tenía en la mano.

- Si, a mi madre también intento matarlo hace años, pero no pudo- dije, volteándome hacia mis amigos.

- Bueno al parecer, Plutarch, se jugó, la tutoría de Katniss con este hombre, después de haberle ofrecido las tierras y la mano de la misma Katniss a tu padre, y ahora este la reclamo para así- entrecerré mis puños con rabia quien se creía ese hombre para decidir qué hacer con mi esposa.

- Gale tenemos la dirección en donde se encuentra este bandido?- pregunto Finnick empuñando se espada, el pobre no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar su luna de miel con la fierecilla, pero esta al estar preocupada por su amiga, se está comportando como todo una esposa con el

- Si claro, el rey nos mandó sus tropas para enmendar el error de dejar que un súbdito suyo, te hiciera daño, el muy cobarde no se quiere enfrentar contra ti y mucho menos ahora que sabe que también tienes el respaldo de mi familia- me acerque al amigo de infancia de mi esposa y puse mi mano sobre su hombro en agradecimiento

- Ya sé porque Katniss te quiere tanto- le dije tratando de sonreír.

- Y yo sé porque a ti te ama.

- Vamos déjense de tanta cursilería, vamos a rescatar a la duquesa de Mellark, sin ella mi esposa, va hacer que nos muramos de hambre- dijo Finnick con preocupación puesto que ni Madge, ni Annie sabían llevar bien la casa y mucho menos como lo hacía Katniss. Salimos dejando solo un puñado de hombres en las tierras con mi padre, protegiendo a las mujeres. Este no quería pero alguien se tenía que quedar, le prometí a la madre de Katniss que le traería a su hija sana y salva junto a su nieto en una semana, y por mi propia vida lo cumpliría. No iba a perder a la mujer que amaba después de haber luchado tanto por conseguir su amor y mucho menos perdería a nuestro bebe, ese desgraciado va a lamentar haberme quitado a mi familia.

Tres días después.

Estábamos escondidos en el bosque cerca de la fortaleza de Garrett, Finnick me dio la señal estábamos esperando a que anocheciera, para atacar y tomarlo por sorpresa, le superábamos en número, al tipo.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo Finnick y Gale tomaron sus posiciones y atacamos, fue una carnicería como muchas que había presenciado, pero esta vez estaba en juego lo más importante de mi existencia, entramos en la fortaleza y luego en el castillo, y ahí la encontré llorando y con el que suponía que era Garrett agarrada por la cintura y una daga a su costado amenazando la vida de mi hijo no nato.

- Con que tú eres quien me robo lo que me pertenecía y el padre de este bastardo- dijo el tipo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Katniss no es un objeto, además mi hijo no es ningún bastardo es el heredero de mis tierras porque Katniss es mi esposa,

- No por mucho tiempo- tiro a Katniss de lado y empezamos a forcejear con nuestras espadas, tipo era buen espadachín, pero yo era mucho mejor. Al final lo desarme y tire al suelo.

- Te perdono la vida, para que te enfrentes al castigo del rey, me di la vuelta para ir por Katniss, cuando sentí un gran dolor y el grito de mi amada,

- Peeta, cuidado- después todo se volvió negro.

NO ME MATEN A Y TRANQUILAS QUE ESTO NO VA DURAR PARA SIEMPRE JAJAJJAJA, ESTA VEZ NO VAY A DEMORAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ESTO YA SE VA A ACABAR.


	15. Chapter 15

KATNISS POV.

- No sabes cuando lo voy a extrañar Finn, el era alguien muy importante en mi vida, y me hubiese encantado que llegara a conocer a Alexandro- dije, separándome de la tumba y caminando hasta donde se encontraba el que se había convertido en mi gran amigo.

- Tranquila Katniss, así es la vida, de todos modos el esta en el cielo cuidándolas, - me dijo ayudándome a levantar y encaminándonos hasta el castillo, cuando llegaron hasta el jardín se encontraron a un Gale cargando a su hijo para evitar a un Madge de avanzado estado de embarazo lo cargara.

- Por favor Gale déjame carga a Alex- le decía Magde a su esposo.

- No Madge, primero ustedes nunca me dejan jugar con el y segundo tu no puedes el doctor dijo que tenias que tener cuidado- dijo su esposo abrazándola. La verdad es que me encantaba que mi mejor amigo fuera tan feliz, extrañaba a Peeta demasiado que me dolió de solo recordar que estaba lejos de mí; me ponía muy triste.

- Dejen de pelear por mi hijo, que le voy a dar de comer- les dije arrebatándoselo de las manos a Gale, mi hijo me miro y me sonrió, era hermoso y se parecía bastante a su padre, como desearía que Peeta estuviera aquí, a pesar de que estaba rodeada de tantas personas la extrañaba bastante. Subí las escaleras del castillo y me metí en la habitación que Peeta había construido para el bebe, mientras yo estaba cautiva por lord Garrett.

Cambie a mi bebe y baje a disponer todo lo de la cena, hoy tenia casa llena, todos estaban de visita en el castillo para el primer año de mi príncipe, el abuelo Haymitch, era el mas emocionado, y desde hacia un mes había venido la aldea de los vencedores en donde vivía con mama, se habían casado hace seis meses y habían decido abandonar el castillo. Donde vivían mi hermana, y Annie que nos hacia compañía mientras los hombres estaban en sus expediciones.

Haymitch, decía que tenia un regalo no solo para su adorado nieto sino también para mi, la verdad es que no tenia ni idea que seria, yo lo tenia todo bueno casi todo extrañaba a Peeta; Baje las escaleras y me encamine a la cocina y empecé a disponer todo para la cena, de cumpleaños, deje al príncipe con su tía Prim, que estaba comprometida con Alex el antiguo escudero de Peeta y Finnick al cual habían ascendido a caballero. Cuando ya estaba casi todo dispuesto en el comedor me dispuse a sacar, unos candelabros de plata para adornar a mesa.

- Se encuentra la mujer mas hermosa de este castillo- esa voz tenia meses que no la escuchaba, me levante enseguida y vi a mi marido tan hermoso como siempre, que acababa de venir de una de las cruzadas del rey tomando el puesto de Gale para que el se pudiera quedar en el castillo acompañando a Madge

- Peeta regresaste- dije abrazándolo y besándolo – que alegría que hallas podido venir, mi amor.

- Como se te ocurre, que no iba a venir al primer cumpleaños de mi hijo,- dijo besándome- y donde esta, quiero abrazarlo tengo tres meses que no lo veo.

- Esta con Primrose, pero porque no primero vas y te das un baño para refrescarte, y la cena esta casi lista- le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina a disponer agua caliente para su baño, pero unas manos en mi cintura me devolvieron.

- Solo si tu me acompañas- me dijo en el oído dándome pequeños besos que me hacían estremecer en el cuello- no sabes como te he extrañado este tiempo, todas las noches soñaba con tus besos, con tu cuerpo.

- Para ya Peeta que puede salir alguien y vernos el castillo esta lleno de invitados- dije girándome y colocando las manos en su pesada armadura- mira déjame preparar el agua y ya veras que resulta- el me sonrió y me dejo ir hasta la cocina; dispuse todo para el baño de mi marido y les dije a las empleadas que hasta que el señor y yo no bajáramos no llamaran a nadie a cenar, espera convencer a Peeta de que espera hasta en la noche para disfrutar uno del otro; subí a mis habitaciones y me lo encontré mirando por la ventana al jardín donde se encontraban toda nuestra familia reunida con nuestros hijos

- Que se siente regresar a casa- le pregunto soltando la armadura para quitarla la cota de malla.

- Muy bien, y se siente mejor que no me vayan a mandar de nuevo al campo de batalla, a el rey le parece suficiente con lo que he colaborado- hablaba del montón de hombre y de recursos económicos que había dirigido para la guerra Finnick había llegado hasta hace una semana- me preocupa el matrimonio de Annie y Finn siguen peleando como perros y gatos, verdad.

- Si dije mirándolo a los ojos, Annie piensa que Finnick tiene a otra mujer- le dije terminando de quitar la armadura y tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo al cuarto de baño con la tina lista y preparada.

- No lo creo, yo creo que el esta profundamente enamorado de la cabezota de tu amiga, pero es igual de cabezota y no lo quiere reconocer, para rematar su padre lo esta presionando para que le de un heredero- me dijo metiéndose en la tina yo cogí la esponja y empecé a pasarla por todo el pecho fuerte y musculo de mi marido, cuando llegue a la cicatriz que estuvo a punto de arrebatármelo, me erice lo cual el interpreto a su modo- tienes frio deberías venir a bañarte conmigo el agua esta caliente.

- Si me meto contigo no saldremos hoy, de la tina y es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo así que te aguantas hasta la noche, te aseguro que te tengo preparado algo muy delicioso- le dije al oído, viendo como su erección se incrementaba.

- Y no podemos darle algo a mi amiguito mientras tanto- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

- No creo que tu después de tres meses te contentes con algo rápido, o es que has conocido otras mujeres en tu viaje.

- Como se te ocurre, Katniss tu eres la única mujer a la quiero y a la que siempre quiere- me dijo volteándose y dándome un beso, como me gustaría dejarme llevar y meterme en la tina con mi marido pero unos golpes en la muerta de la habitación me enfriaron mi libido.

- Si- pregunte tratando que mi respiración se normalizara, pero peeta no ayudaba mucho ya que tenia mi pezón en su boca sobre la tela de mi vestido.

- Hermanita se que estas con tu amado esposo, pero tu también amado hijo tiene hambre y Madge esta que mata del hambre así que por favor dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo y salgan a cenar.

- Y que crees que estamos haciendo cuñadita- le grito Peeta, a lo cual me sonroje más.

- Pues no se porque soy pura y virginal y yo no tengo velas en este entierro los espero afuera.

- Salgamos si antes de que venga Gale y nos tire la puerta al piso para que le demos comida a su mujer.

- Esta bien pero esta noche serás solo mía- me dijo

- Listo me voy a cambiar y nos vemos abajo- le dije levantándome y saliendo de l baño

- Katniss- me llamo

- Si

- Te amo, eres la mujer que siempre soñé, y me has dado la familia por la que siempre espere- la emoción no me dejo decir nada y Salí del habitación con una sonrisa en mis labios, ahora todo era felicidad en mi vida solo esperaba que mi mejor amiga también tuviera un final feliz.

_aqui no termina la historia ahora viene la historia de Finnick con Annie pero desde su enfoque, espero que les guste.


End file.
